Slayer vs Killer
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down, and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can. Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**YugiXYami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: I do not own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own the rights to Elites United (Slayer Phoenix), and I'm sorry if this idea has been done before, but I felt like doing a story like this.**

**Dark M.: Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Awake minutes before the invasion, Yugi grabbed his weapons and ran up the stairs to the roof, jumping from rooftop, to rooftop, escaping the invasion on one of his many homes.

Yugi, only 16, had grown up in a world full of vampires, zombies, and any other creature that horror movies fantasize off of. He had no idea who his parents were, but he knew they must be human because he himself was human, and that made him vulnerable. There weren't that many other humans he knew, besides the ones in the APFH. Most of his friends were "vegetarian" vampires that were kept under constant watch, while a few others were werewolves, and two were a breed of humanoid aliens.

The APFH was a group called "Assissination Program for Humans" and trained humans they saw willing enough to fight and assassinate rouge vampires, werewolves, and aliens. There was no reason for them to assassinate zombies, because the zombies could not be considered rouge or docile. They were killed by whoever, wherever, however they could, while the rest was handled by the APFH trained assassins.

Yugi was the youngest, the smallest, and one of the best. He gained the title of Slayer in only a few short months after he started training. Each month, he was given a name and description of his next target, and he had to "slay" them within that month or, as he was told, that thing better have killed/turned him. Coming back to the APFH without your target dead was never an option.

His house had just been overrun by zombies, but in this world, the only thing you held close was a bag of provisions to keep yourself healthy, the clothes on your back, and the weapons that kept your ass alive. Yugi used to only carry a gun and a few wooden stakes for protection, but now had two guns, a rifle and bow and arrows on his back, and a few chains with silver spikes covering the end. The APFH had turned him into a walking arsenal, and he liked it. There wasn't anything that could stand in his way, and it was good to know that he could protect himself from vampires, werewolves, and aliens. All he could do about the zombies was kill a few if that's all that approached him, and run if a hoard was after him.

"Yugi? You there?" Yugi heard one of the other Slayer's, Phoenix, say through the earpiece in Yugi's ear.

Phoenix was not a born human, but had all the emotions and body of one. She was a half demon, half angel, and was indeed a phoenix (bird of fire) and could control fire. Phoenix was from the planet Artesia, and came to Earth (or what was left of it) to get away from her father, and ended up staying here. The APFH had originally had her on their list of things that needed to be killed, but after a full year of observation and no Slayer being able to kill her, the APFH decided that they would train her to be a Slayer. She reached Slayer status in a matter of days, because she had already been trained to be an assassin. She was the best among the APFH, and was designated as Yugi's partner and protector until Yugi turned 18.

"I'm here Phoenix." Yugi said, stopping on one of the rooftops about a mile away from where the hoard had been. "My assigned place was just swarmed by zombies. I made it out minutes before it happened though."

"Excellent. What is your position?" Phoenix said and Yugi could here gunfire coming from her end of the connection.

"I'm near the Safe House on Dimo Drive." Yugi said. "I'm Northeast of it. Phoenix, what is going on there? I hear gunfire." There were a few more shots and then the other end of the line was quiet. "Phoenix? Do you copy?"

"I copy. Sorry, a few demons wanted to have a few words with me, but words were the last thing on their minds." Phoenix said. "I'm close to your position. I suggest you take cover real quick."

Yugi laid down on the ground with his face down. He felt a rush of heat on his back and then he stood up. Phoenix was there, her wings retracting into her back. Her way of getting anywhere was flying, which made the demons spot her easier which wasn't good if it was anyone else but her. Yugi loved to watch her fight, and without the battle gear, she was very attractive, and before he met her, Yugi thought he was gay. Once he saw her, he knew that he was indeed bi, and if it wasn't the fact that her previous boyfriend's were either dead or wishing they were dead, he would be dating her (even in the situation they were in).

"We should be safe here for now until I find my target." Yugi said, scanning the area around them to see if the target was anywhere near. "I was assigned a rogue demon who went by the name of Furelim. He killed a few beginning assassins and about thirty other humans."

"Oh you mean this guy!" Phoenix said, taking a demon power necklace out of her bag she carried. "He made the mistake of putting his hands on me. No demon ever does that unless I permit them." Phoenix tossed Yugi the necklace.

Yugi fingered the necklace and saw the carvings on the pendant at the end, that contained Furelim's powers. Yugi had to make sure the necklace wasn't dropped or broken, or he would have to hunt Furelim all over again.

'Or in this case Phoenix would.' Yugi thought and then cursed the day that she had been assigned to him. Not only was he attracted to her, but she had started accidently killing his targets along with her own. 'At least she didn't take the credit for killing them. For her it actually is an accident.'

"We should really get back to-" Yugi said and saw that Phoenix wasn't there anymore. 'Probably off going to find demons like her.'

Yugi started to leave when he felt a presence behind him. It was a cold presence and Yugi tightened his grips on the chains he had, swinging them around, but hitting nothing.

"You are a slow one, aren't you little one?" Yugi looked up and had to remember his feet were still on the ground and there wasn't a mirror above him.

There above him, was a man (or what used to be) that looked almost exactly like Yugi, except the thing had crimson eyes and blond bangs that shot up where as Yugi did not. The thing was pale looking, and was adorned with fake silver chains and a black shirt and pants. It was obvious to Yugi that this was not a person, and his head told him to run, but his feet wouldn't listen.

"What are you? Answer, or I will rip out your throat before you can even blink." Yugi said, trying to seem fierce but he was actually really scared of the thing.

"Can't you tell? Or will I have to take a bite out of you before you realize it?" The thing said and floated down, landing inches from Yugi's face.

"Give me your name vampire." Yugi said, glaring the vampire in the eye.

"I went by many names, but my name is Yami." The vampire, Yami, said. "I can sense your heart beating faster. I bet you taste amazing. Should I find out?"

"Lay one finger on me and it will not end well for you." Yugi said and realized his hands wouldn't move. None of him would move except his eyes, mouth, and his rapidly beating heart. There was something about Yami that perplexed him, and even though Yugi knew it was wrong, he felt a little bit of attraction to the vampire.

Yami smiled, revealing his fangs. "I can control your body Slayer." Yami said. "I am like no other vampire you have ever encountered before. I am like your Slayer partner Phoenix." Yugi wondered how the vampire knew her name. "Many have tried to kill me, none have succeeded.

Please, let us not cross paths again or I will make sure your title of Slayer will be ripped from you along with your life."

With that, Yami ran off, his vampire speed incredible, matching almost to that of a demon's. As soon as Yami had left, Yugi could move his body again. Taking off back to the APFH Headquarters, he could only think of one thing.

'Why did that vampire not kill me when he had the chance?'

**Dark M.: Please Rate and Review!**

**DM Girl: I will be updating soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: Another OC (from Elites United), Slayer Nova, will be in this chapter.**

**Dark M.: Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

A few blocks from the APFH Headquarters, Yugi looked down to the street below and sighed. There was a small hoard below, and he had run out of rooftops to jump across. He either had to wait for the hoard of zombies to leave, or risk getting bit by going down there.

Yugi sat down on the rooftop, wishing the APFH would let him have a few grenades for situations like this. He always could radio for Phoenix to help him, but he didn't know where she would be, and she would most likely just set the zombies to burn which wouldn't do any good. The APFH still had to train her to burn them to ash, not just light them on fire.

"This is so stupid!" Yugi yelled, throwing a rock that was on the roof at the hoard below. It hit one of the zombies in the head and it fell over dead, but another zombie soon took its place.

"Need some help there?" Yugi looked over and saw another one of the Slayers, Slayer Nova, looking down at the hoard below.

Slayer Nova was a brand new Slayer, and used to be one of Phoenix's boyfriends until she started getting involved with the APFH, and she tried to kill him. He was recruited a month ago, and like Phoenix, he was also trained as an assassin so reaching Slayer status wasn't hard for him. Nova was also a phoenix, and a half demon, half angel, and had been killed once by another demon, but the phoenix brought him back to life.

"What can you do unless the APFH let you have a grenade?" Yugi asked, standing up and looking at Nova.

"I don't need one." Nova said, discarding his weapons on the rooftop and standing at the edge.

"What are you-" Yugi started to say and then Nova jumped over, catching fire and landing right in the middle of the hoard.

As soon as Nova had landed, a wave of heat radiated from him, turning the zombies to ashes, and shaking the building Yugi was on. Yugi grabbed Nova's weapons along with his own and jumped down there, landing a few feet away from Nova.

"Very impressive. You should be put to work in the Zoha Sector to get rid of those zombies down there." Yugi said, handing Nova his weapons.

"The APFH doesn't know I can do that. Don't tell them either, I don't want to be tested on anymore." Nova said. "I'll see you around." With that, Nova took off, and Yugi headed down the street, hoping he wouldn't run into anything that would delay him arriving at the APFH Headquarters.

Luckily, Yugi made it to Headquarters without running into anything else. As he entered, he saw a werewolf be escorted to the "dungeon" chambers in handcuffs by one of the Slayers. It snarled at Yugi, and Yugi just kept walking. He walked to the other side of the building, entering into the Slayer's Quarters, dropping off his weapons before going to the Leader of the APFH to drop of the demon necklace.

Yugi's Quarters had black and purple furniture, black walls with a matching purple carpet. Yugi went to the weapon's closet he had, setting all his weapons in except for the two guns at his belt. He had to have a little bit of protection in case one of the captives got loose.

Yugi left to go to the Leader's Office, and noticed that a lot of the Slayer's were not there. Most of the Slayer's had been sent to the Zoha Sector, where the vampires hid with all the zombies. Many of the targets went there to hide from the Slayers, because only certain Slayers could get in and out of the Zoha Sector alive, and others barely got out alive.

"Hello Slayer." Yugi saw one of his vampire friends, Ryou, approach and address him. Yugi looked behind Ryou and saw the guard that constantly watched Ryou even though he claimed to be a vegetarian vampire.

"I have a name. You don't have to address me as Slayer all the time." Yugi said. Ryou just smiled at his friend.

"Did you manage to find your target Yugi?" Ryou said, glad he didn't have to address Yugi as Slayer like he did every other Slayer.

"I was just on my way to deliver the demon power necklace as proof that the demon is dead." Yugi said. "I better hurry. See you later Ryou."

Yugi headed down the hall towards the elevator that would take him to the Leader's Office, and he based the guard that was watching Ryou. The guard just nodded at him and Yugi continued on his way. When he reached the elevator, it opened and one of his werewolf friends, Joey, stepped out and was ushered forward by the guard.

Yugi felt bad for how his friends were treated because they weren't human. They couldn't do anything without a guard following them around. Other Slayers thought that the "things" shouldn't be allowed to walk freely through the halls, even with a guard, and that they should only be in the Headquarters if they are in shackles or handcuffs and being sent to either the "dungeons" or to execution.

Yugi stepped into the elevator and the doors shut, taking him up to the Leader's Office. It didn't take long, and even in the situation the world is in, the technology of the APFH was incredible. It was as if as the world started to degrade, the APFH gained more and more technology and harnessing it. When the elevator doors opened again, he stepped out into the Leader's office and walked over to the desk.

"Here is the target's power necklace. It is all that is left." Yugi said, setting the necklace down on the desk. The Leader turned around in the chair.

"Very good." The man said, taking the power necklace and sliding it in one of the drawers along with the other demon necklaces collected from different targets.

"Is there any other assignments you have for me?" Yugi said, stepping back and waiting to be told either his next assignment, or to be dismissed.

"You have done well Slayer. I do in deed have a little assignment for you, but it is nothing major." The leader said, taking out a folder and handing it to Yugi. "This assignment will lead into your next target. We found another demon, Phoebe, who we hope to train as a Slayer as well. She is about 14, but we do not know for sure."

Yugi took the folder and opened it, looking through the documents inside. There were countless records of Slayers that had tried to kill her but failed, and there was a medical examination record showing that she was a true demon and not some half-breed that could be marked as a minor threat. There was a picture of Phoebe inside, taken by a sniper most likely, and Yugi recognized her, but didn't know this girl.

"Sir, does Slayer Phoenix know this girl is here?" Yugi said, still looking through the paperwork.

"No, and she must not find out. Neither her nor Slayer Nova must know she is here." The Leader said. "You may keep the paperwork until her training is done. You might need it. Dismissed."

With that, Yugi stepped back into the elevator and headed toward the Slayer training grounds. Right before he entered, he looked back at the paperwork in his hands and flipped to the basic information. He saw that there was a note at the bottom of the paper that said "Beware of anger. Approach with caution." That is just what Yugi needed; an anger-problematic Slayer-in-training.

Yugi pushed upon the door and saw a girl, slamming target after target with a knife and/or fireball. The wooden targets were exploding in every direction and the metal ones had dents and slashes and burns. The girl, who Yugi was assuming was Phoebe, stopped once she saw Yugi in the room.

"Who are you boy?" Phoebe said, and Yugi could tell that she thought he was inferior to her.

"You are going to address me as Slayer, Phoebe, or you will not like me." Yugi said, unwrapping a chain from around his waist and once it was in his hand, spikes poked out of different intervals.

Phoebe didn't even seem phased by this. "Those chains don't scare me. I've been threatened with much more deadly weapons than those and I've walked away fine."

"I know. I know everything about you, or at least all the observation scientists know." Yugi said, showing her the folder. "I'm here to help you train, not to hurt you or hinder your training in anyway."

"But he is." Phoebe said, pointing to the window on the wall to the left of Yugi.

Yugi looked over and there, leaning against the side of the window, was the vampire Yami.

**Dark M.: So what do you guys think so far?**

**Mahado: Please rate and review!**

**DM Girl: And if you like the story please favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: I'm actually really surprised by how well this story is going.**

**Dark M.: Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3

On instinct, Yugi swung out with the chain, hoping it would catch Yami off guard. Yugi had no such luck as the chain was about to reach Yami, he reached out and grabbed it, one of the spikes going through his hand. Yami didn't even seem bothered by it and just looked at Yugi with total calmness.

"I see our paths have crossed again. Surely there is a better Slayer that could have come to train her." Yami said, yanking the chain out of Yugi's hand so he was now in control of it.

"How did you get past the guards? Things like you shouldn't be here!" Yugi said and started to reach for one of his guns, but his hands and arms froze in place.

"I wouldn't try anything, little Slayer." Yami said, pulling the spike out of his hand, the skin instantly healing itself. Yami tossed the chain to Phoebe, who caught it in between the spikes so her own hand was not punctured.

Yami walked over to where Yugi was, and Yugi seemed frozen in place. He couldn't even move a muscle, and with each step Yami took, Yugi's heart started to race faster. Yugi saw Phoebe still watching, but she was no longer the girl he first saw. She had become a demon, one similar to that of Slayer Phoenix and Slayer Nova.

Yami ran a hand along Yugi's neck, feeling how fast his pulse was, and he could hear his heart beating faster and faster. Yami's fangs came out and he licked his lips in hunger. Yugi was totally helpless, and had never been prepared for a situation like this.

"Tell me Slayer, how many vampires do you know that have powers like mine?" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi wanted to shiver in fear, but not even simple reflexes like that were granted to him in this state. Yami's voice in his ear sent chills down his spine, and Yugi was trying to decide if they were good or bad.

"Do you mean before I killed them? Or after?" Yugi said and then he thought of something. "Wait, wouldn't the observation scientists know of you being here? Aren't they supposed to be watching Phoebe's training?"

Phoebe smiled, showing dagger-like teeth. "Demons do get hungry Slayer. They were a nice snack."

"She left no evidence behind, not one single skin cell of theirs was left." Yami said and Yugi started to realize the situation he was in. He was stuck between a vampire that had skills that the APFH had never seen before, and a demon that was an eating machine that left no evidence behind. "Now tell me Slayer, what do you think will happen to you?"

"I'm either going to be Turned or killed." Yugi choked out and he couldn't believe it had come to this. A tear ran out of Yugi's right eye and he wanted to wipe it away, but he couldn't. 'Ra, I never thought it would end like this.'

"You are a Slayer, yet you show emotions." Yami said, confused at the reaction Yugi was having to the situation. "Normally, most Slayers I encounter try to escape, but yet you stay there and accept the situation and show emotion."

Yugi couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face, because he had no hold on his emotions, even after the training he went through to become a Slayer. Right now, he should be showing the two things in front of him that he had no emotions, and that they couldn't control him and make him except the fate that was about to be handed to him. Instead, his emotions were out of control, and he had accepted what was about to happen.

"I'm not like other Slayers." Yugi chocked out and managed to stop crying for a minute. "I'm the youngest, if you haven't noticed. I barely made it to Slayer status in the time I did because of my age."

Yami smiled evilly, starting to scare Yugi even more. "Well I guess they won't miss you when you become like me."

Yami's control on Yugi's body seemed to vanish in seconds, and the sudden release made Yugi fall to the floor. As he tried to get up, Yami grabbed his head and slammed Yugi back down on the floor.

"Once you are like me, you are going to thank me little one." Yami barely whispered.

As a last desperate attempt, Yugi tried reaching over and grabbing one of his guns, but Phoebe saw and kicked the gun far away from Yugi's reach.

"There is no way you are getting out of this. No. Way. In. Hell." Phoebe said, making sure Yugi understood each word.

Yugi looked at Yami and saw the want of Yugi's blood in his eyes. His fangs came out and Yugi knew this was going to be it. He just lay there in Yami's grip, waiting for the end.

But it never came.

As if by miracle, someone crashed through one of the windows and tackled Yami, both figures tumbling over and over before crashing against the opposite wall. Phoebe dropped the chain in shock and ran to go help Yami, but Yugi quickly grabbed the chain and threw it at Phoebe. It wrapped itself around her, the spikes implanting themselves in the demon and she screamed out in pain, falling over to the floor, which caused the spikes to just go in deeper.

Yugi looked over at the two figures practically wrestling each other and tumbling around. He knew one of them was Yami, and he could tell the other was a Slayer. As the two tumbled closer, he could hear what they were saying.

"Give up Slayer." Yami said, as he punched the Slayer.

"When you are dead I will." Yugi realized that it was Slayer Phoenix who had come to his rescue.

"If you haven't noticed I'm all ready dead." Yami said and threw Slayer Phoenix off of him, tossing her across the room.

Yugi thought she would slam into the wall, but as she was tossed towards it, she turned so her feet were going to be the first thing to hit the wall.

"Phoenix! What are you doing?" Yugi yelled.

Phoenix ignored him and just used her fire power to make a spot on the wall start to burn, and she easily just bounced off of it, flipping in the air and landing back on Yami. When she did, her foot caught his head, and Yugi heard Yami's neck break.

Yami took his hands and snapped his neck back into place. "That tickled Slayer. And how does this feel?"

"How does what-" Phoenix said and everyone, except for Yami, had forgotten about Phoebe.

Phoebe was up; the chain unwrapped from her, holes in her body that were rapidly healing. The spikes were covered in the black demon blood, and Phoebe had thrown the chain again, and it was now wrapped around Phoenix. The mix of the demon blood on her own made it hurt worse, causing the spikes to practically burn into her. Yugi just watched as Slayer Phoenix screamed in pain, trying desperately to pull the spikes out as fast as she could, but all she accomplished was just melting the spikes into her.

"You bitch." Yugi said, charging at Phoebe. Yugi didn't even make it to her before she was behind Yugi, slinging him at the wall.

Yugi hit the wall with such force that he was surprised he wasn't dead, but he would be in the infirmary for a good amount of time. His vision started to fade but he knew he shouldn't let his mind win and him pass out. The pain was extremely overwhelming and his mind soon won.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was Yami and Phoebe, breaking through the roof of the Slayer Training Grounds, carrying Phoenix away.

**DM Girl: Please Rate and Review! I want to know what you guys think about the story so far :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: This chapter will be told from Phoenix's point of view, in order to get the plotline moving.**

**Dark M.: Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

It had been a long, painful flight to the Zoha Sector for Slayer Phoenix. Her vision was fading in and out and the pain from the chains was unbearable.

'These dumb vampires do not know how to fly straight.' Phoenix thought as she was bumped into a building. 'Who are these vampires anyway?'

Once at the Zoha Sector, Phoenix was close to passing out from the pain, but didn't want the vampires to see her that vulnerable. Phoenix looked below her and saw the massive amount of zombies. She had never been to the Zoha Sector before but had been told that almost everywhere was covered in zombies.

"Are you enjoying the view Slayer?" Yami said. "And for the record, my name is Yami in case you didn't know."

"I've heard of you." Phoenix said. "You are that rogue vampire that only kills Slayers. You are the one that lures Slayers here and then kills them!"

"Yes that is me. And thanks to your little organization my partner now has the training skills of a Slayer." Yami said.

Phoenix saw as they started to fly lower and lower until she was slammed onto a roof and dropped. The chains cut into her more and she would have a massive scar once this was all over if she hadn't died first. Phoenix looked across the roof and saw that Yami and the other one had landed and were talking. Phoenix was shocked by how the other one looked and thought that there was no way that could be her.

"There is no way that is Phoebe. I thought she was dead." Phoenix whispered so Yami wouldn't hear her.

_Flashback_

_It was a summer day and Phoenix had just come back from training at the Pyromancy Academy. The Pyromancers had been told to leave early, due to an "accident" at the Necromancy Academy. Hopefully they hadn't released any zombies because they would hunt down Pyromancers and eat them._

"_Nova, have you seen Chris or Phoebe?" Phoenix asked as she entered the house. Normally Phoebe and Chris would be out front practicing fighting._

"_They had headed off to the woods for a minute. They left just before you came in." Nova said._

"_I'm going to go try and find them. There was an accident at the Necromancy Academy so you can only hope for the worse with that." Phoenix said, grabbing her bow and arrows off the table and heading back out the door._

"_I'm coming too." Nova said and he also had his weapons._

_The two walked towards the edge of the woods and then took off running inside. The demons inside gave them the speed they need to search the woods faster than they could if they were humans._

_All of a sudden, there was an ear-piercing scream. Phoenix stopped in her tracks and saw Chris running towards her._

"_Run!" He yelled and Phoenix looked behind him and saw the zombies running after him._

"_Where is your sister?" Phoenix yelled as her and Chris both took off running._

_It wasn't until they had reached the house that Chris stopped to explain what had happened. Nova was inside and let Chris and Phoenix inside before boarding the door up so nothing could get in._

"_They were everywhere." Chris said between breaths. "I didn't know what to do but run. When I looked back she wasn't there!"_

"_We have to go find her!" Phoenix said and Nova placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_I don't think she is alive Phoenix." Nova said. "I found this."_

_Nova handed Phoenix Phoebe's demon power necklace. The red gem had turned black, so Phoebe's demon had died._

"_Her phoenix could still have kept her alive though." Phoenix said and couldn't except her daughter being dead._

"_We can check the woods once the invasion is over, but there probably won't be anything left." Nova said._

_The next day they checked every inch of the woods, and there was not a single trace of Phoebe anywhere._

_End Flashback_

"How?" Phoenix yelled so Yami and Phoebe could hear her.

Phoebe turned around. "How what?"

"How did you escape the hoard? How could you leave me, your brother, and your father to think you were dead?" Phoenix said, demanding to know the truth about what happened that day.

"I couldn't handle living with you guys anymore." Phoebe said, walking over to Phoenix. "I hated it there. Chris was constantly training and you were a ticking time bomb every second of every day. My dad wanted nothing to do with me after Travis died because you had become so obsessed with trying to bring Travis back. Dad only wanted to help Chris with his training. I wasn't wanted there."

"But how did you escape the hoard?" Phoenix asked again.

"Simple. I hid in that lake in the forest where the zombies wouldn't find me." Phoebe said.

"I think we've had enough family drama." Yami said. "Talk about this on your time, not mine."

"We aren't on anyone's time." Phoenix said.

Yami ignored her and grabbed the end of the chain, dragging her to a hole in the roof and dropping her in it. Yami jumped down it, followed by Phoebe, and they were in a room that was covered with various weapons collected by different Slayers over the years.

Phoenix looked around and saw that under certain weapons was a name. There was a spot reserved for each Slayer they knew of. The spots that caught her eye was one that said "Slayer Yugi", one that said "Slayer Nova", and one that said "Slayer Phoenix."

"Do you plan on killing every Slayer out there?" Phoenix said.

"That is my goal." Yami said and smiled. "I take their weapons as proof that I killed them. If the APFH was to ever find this place, they can see that their precious Slayers were killed by my own hands, or rather my fangs."

"We are going to hold you here until Slayer Yugi decides to try and come find you." Phoebe said.

"Once he enters the Zoha Sector, I will know and you will be killed before he could come within fifty yards of this building." Yami said. "That is if he can make it past the zombies."

"For now, we must sedate you so you don't try and escape, but we are going to leave the chains in you." Phoebe said and walked off to another room, leaving Yami with Phoenix.

Yami, for the first time, studied the Slayer before him. Phoenix got a good look at Yami for the first time also. She was actually surprised that she had hit the right person when she had crashed into the building, and that she hadn't hit Yugi.

"I can see why Slayer Yugi likes you so much." Yami said, stepping closer to her.

"What are you talking about? I'm just his protector." Phoenix said, not comfortable with how close Yami was to her.

"He doesn't just think of you as his protector though." Yami whispered in her ear.

"Leave me alone you scum." Phoenix said, hitting her head against his, causing him to step back a little.

Yami smiled, showing his fangs. "Now is that anyway to treat someone who is going to spare your life for the next, I don't know, few months while you are in captivity."

"It won't be months!" Phoenix nearly yelled. "Slayer Yugi will come and find me as soon as he can!"

"We will see about that." Yami said.

Phoebe had stepped back into the room and she had a syringe filled with a black liquid. As she got closer, Phoenix saw that it was demon blood. She tried changing over to her demon side, but the chains cutting into her wouldn't allow her to do that. Phoebe brought the syringe up to Phoenix's neck, and inserted the needle there. Phoenix screamed as the demon blood entered her and the pain from it caused her to pass out.

"That is enough." Yami said, the syringe only half empty.

"But Yami it isn't empty yet." Phoebe said. "She will wake up sooner than we need her too."

"I said it was enough!" Yami yelled and Phoebe took the needle out of Phoenix's neck.

Once Phoebe did so, Yami flew back up to the top of the roof and looked across the Zoha Sector and he could see the APFH Headquarter's rooftop.

"Okay Slayer, come and get your protector."

**DM Girl: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Mahado: Please rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: Let's get back to Yugi.**

**Dark M.: Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Yugi flashed in and out of consciousness. He saw someone running towards him. Then he was being taken to the infirmary. He heard an alarm going off and people being rushed here and there.

"Is he going to be okay?" Yugi heard someone say.

"There is no telling right now. He has to stay awake if he is to have any chance of not slipping into a coma." Someone else said.

There were a few brief moments of darkness, a slight pain in Yugi's arm, and he was being woken by one of the Slayers.

"Slayer Yugi." The Slayer said. "You have to stay awake."

"What happened?" Yugi said weakly.

"You were rushed to the infirmary after your encounter with the demon and vampire." The Slayer said. "The compound was set to lockdown and everyone except the Slayers was locked into their rooms."

The door to the infirmary opened and another Slayer stepped inside. "You need to go now Slayer. The Leader decided for you and me to switch out spots. You are to report to Sector D to watch over a few of the Slayers in Training."

"Yes Slayer Nova." The Slayer said and walked out of the room.

"Slayer Nova?" Yugi said.

"Yes, Yugi?" Nova said, walking over to the infirmary bed where Yugi was laying.

"Did Yami get Phoenix?" Yugi asked. He didn't trust his memory right now and wanted to make sure what he saw was true.

"Unfortunately, yes." Nova said. "I tried tracking her down but I lost them. Her pain is clear through my connection with her, but I can't tell where she is."

"You two have a connection?" Yugi was confused by what Slayer Nova was saying.

"I forgot that you do not know me as well as the other Slayers do." Nova said and sat down across from Yugi. "It is hard to explain but because of our powers, we are connected. When I am in pain, she can tell, and vice versa. Since the death of our daughter Phoebe, she had kept her end of the link closed. Today was the first I had felt the link reopen since."

"Phoebe isn't dead." Yugi said and was trying to remember what had happened. "I was sent to train her, but…" What the Leader had told Yugi all of a sudden popped into his mind. "Damn it! I wasn't supposed to let you know she was alive!"

"I won't tell anyone what you said." Nova said. "Oh, that vampire left you this note."

Nova handed Yugi a piece of paper with small handwriting on it, but Yugi could still read what it said.

_Slayer Yugi_

_I have your precious Slayer friend Phoenix. I'm taking her to the Zoha Sector. I can trade you her for your soul. I want you to live forever like me._

_I know this sounds wrong but, I don't want to kill you, I just want to turn you._

_You and I could be the most powerful vampires in the world, and they would never be able to catch us. I want you to live with me forever Slayer._

_-Yami_

"He wants to turn me." Yugi whispered, but Nova could still hear what he said.

"Why on Earth would he want to do that? Vampires of his nature only want to kill Slayers." Nova said.

"He said he wants to live with me forever." Yugi said a little louder. He couldn't believe what this note said.

'How could someone like… him… want me, a Slayer, to live with them forever?' Yugi thought and then he remembered some of what Yami had said to him before.

"_Tell me Slayer, how many vampires do you know that have powers like mine?"_

"_I guess they won't miss you when you become like me."_

"_Once you are like me, you are going to thank me little one."_

These three sentences were all Yugi could think of, and then he realized that Yami had planned to turn him right then and there. One more sentence came to Yugi's mind.

"_Normally, most Slayers I encounter try to escape, but yet you stay there and accept the situation and show emotion."_

'Is it because I showed I had emotions that he doesn't want to kill me?' Yugi thought.

"What are you thinking Yugi?" Nova asked.

"I showed emotions around Yami. I showed fear and I had started to cry." Yugi hated admitting that but he had to in order to ask Nova a question. "Do you think because I did that is the reason he wants to turn me?"

Nova shook his head. "I highly doubt that but it may be why he didn't kill you. I think he just sees something special in you, but showing him emotion may have been one of the factors in that reason. He probably realized you still had some kind of innocence instead of being a hardened Slayer like the rest of us."

"He said that I was the only Slayer that would accept the situation and show emotion." Yugi said. "I can't remember much but, when I try, it hurts."

"You need to rest Yugi." Nova said. "I must go now. There should be no reason for the Headquarters to be on lockdown anymore."

With that, Nova left, leaving Yugi with the note that Yami left.

'Why does Yami want to turn me so bad?' Yugi wondered.

He leaned back onto the infirmary bed and closed his eyes. Yugi was soon enveloped by restless sleep, dreaming about what it would be like to let Yami turn him.

**DM Girl: Please rate and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: I'm going to clarify something real quick.**

_Dream/Memory_

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Dark M.: DM Girl felt like she needed to clarify that.**

**Mahado: Enjoy Chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

"_Little one… Come to me… let me turn you…"_

Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep, unable to feel the pain it caused him in this deep sleep.

"_You won't regret it… Come to me…"_

_Yugi was in a world of darkness, the voice of Yami echoing all around him. It was putting his mind into a trance, but there was a little shred of himself that tried to fight it._

"_Stop trying to fight… Come to me…"_

"_No! I will not! I will stay and I will fight!"_

_Yugi heard Yami chuckle at what he had said. Yugi couldn't see where Yami was, until a light seemed to turn on and the darkness was enveloped with light._

"_Just walk forward… Come closer…"_

_The vampire was sitting in a throne made of the bones of the Slayers he had killed._

"_I have your friend… She can join my collection…"_

_Phoenix appeared in the corner tied up in bright silver chains. She seemed virtually dead to Yugi._

"_What have you done to her?"_

"_Join me Yugi… Join me and I will let her live…"_

_Involuntarily, Yugi took a few steps towards the vampire._

"_That's it Slayer… Come forward and join me…"_

_Yugi continued to move forward, his mind screaming trying to tell his legs to stop moving. He was now standing before the vampire. Yami stepped down from his throne and was face to face once again with the Slayer._

"_Stand by my side for eternity. We will be unstoppable."_

_Yugi's mind was screaming for him to run away from this vampire, but another part of him wanted to stay._

"_I will stand by your side." Yugi said shockingly even to himself._

"_Very well but I can't call you Slayer anymore." Yami said as he bit down on Yugi's neck._

"Ah!" Yugi nearly screamed as he quickly sat up in the infirmary bed, ignoring the pain it caused.

Yugi ran his hand along his neck to make sure that what he had just felt was a dream, and it was just a dream.

'It felt so real though.' Yugi thought, his heart racing a mile a minute.

He looked around the room and saw that no one else was there but him. Yugi couldn't believe how real that dream felt, and it seemed like Yami had been calling out to Yugi during the dream for real.

"_Come to me Slayer… Come to me…"_

Yugi felt like he could still here those lingering words even now that he was awake.

'Maybe Yami is trying to lure me there.' Yugi thought and he heard those words again.

"_I have her Yugi… Let me turn you and she will live…"_

"No! I will not let you turn me!" Yugi yelled, hoping that Yami would be able to hear him since he didn't have this kind of ability like Yami apparently did.

"_Come to me… Come be by my side… Forever…"_

This was driving Yugi crazy. Some part of him did want Yami to turn him so that they could be together forever, but the Slayer part of Yugi wanted to kill the vampire and make sure that all the Slayers that died at the hands of Yami got the unknown satisfaction that a Slayer killed him.

"Please, just leave me alone." Yugi barely whispered.

"_Little one… Come to me… Don't cry… I want you to be mine forever…"_

Yugi didn't even realize he was crying. He just wanted Yami's mind torment to end.

"Please leave me alone…" Yugi whispered because his voice couldn't get any louder.

There was no response and Yugi hoped that the vampire's mind torment ended finally. He didn't try to go back to sleep because he didn't want to have a continuation of the dream he had before.

There was a knock at the door. "Slayer, can I come in?"

"Enter." Yugi said and his vampire friend, Bakura stepped in.

"I heard what happened with the Slayer in training." Bakura said. A guard was behind Bakura and was watching his every move. "Ryou wanted me to tell you that he knows a way to get in and out of the Zoha Sector and that the Leader wants you take some extra training to prepare."

"Thank you." Yugi said and with that, Bakura left and the guard did too.

Not a minute later, a nurse stepped in and unhooked Yugi from the machines that Yugi didn't even realize he was hooked up to. The nurse discharged Yugi and told him to report to the training grounds.

'I wonder why I need extra training since I already surpassed all but one of the Slayers in training.' Yugi thought.

It didn't take long for Yugi to reach the training grounds and once he got there, he was greeted by Slayer Nova.

"Ready for your training?" Nova asked and directed Yugi over to one of the chairs in the room.

"What kind of training is this?" Yugi asked when he sat down. He turned around and saw that a few of the remaining scientists where there as well.

"We concurred that the only way for you to rescue Slayer Phoenix is to have the ability of destroying the zombies that control the Zoha Sector." One of the scientists said.

"Meaning what?" Yugi asked as one of the scientist attached a few cords to Yugi's arms. Yugi looked over and saw the exact same ones were being attached to Nova as well.

"We are going to give you the same power as Slayer Nova so you can get in and out of the Zoha Sector with ease." Another scientist said.

Yugi seemed surprised at this. "I thought you said they didn't know you had the ability to destroy the zombie hoards?"

Nova shrugged. "I thought they didn't. Apparently though they had a video recording of me destroying that one hoard you ran into."

"So you're okay with this?" Yugi asked.

"You should know what is going to happen though because I have an unlimited amount of power." Nova said.

"What will happen?" Yugi was getting worried now.

"As you may be aware of, Slayer Nova here harbors a half-demon, half-angel and phoenix." One of the scientists holding a clipboard said. He was flipping through it as he was talking. "We are going to transfer a good amount of the power of those things to you, which in turn will cause slight pain if you don't burn into dust. A smaller version of a phoenix will harbor inside of you along with a smaller version of Nova's half-demon, half-angel."

"So you are saying I'm just going to be like a copy of him?" Yugi asked.

"If you survive." Nova said calmly.

"Wait I don't want to do this!" Yugi nearly yelled trying to get the cords off of him.

"Too late." A scientist said and flipped a switch that started the transformation.

**DM Girl: Please review!**

**Dark M.: We want to know what you guys think on how this story is going so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: Finally working on Chapter 7! It would have been up sooner but I had a Tae Kwon Do Tournament to go to.**

**Mahado: Just to remind everyone**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dream/Memory_

**Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 7!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7

Yami looked up from the book of ancient runes he was reading and saw that night had once again fallen. He went back to studying the runes that had once existed thousands of years ago when Yami heard a knock on the door. With a wave of his hand, the door opened and he looked up from his book to see Phoebe standing there.

"She's awake and demanding answers." Phoebe stated plainly and Yami stood up.

"Impossible. She should still be on the verge of dying unconscious." Yami said, heading out the room with the book in his hands.

Yami made his way into the room they had moved Slayer Phoenix to and saw that she was indeed awake and very mad. Yami didn't dare walk close to her for an aurora of heat surrounded her which would surely cause some damage if he got close enough to it.

"Release me!" Phoenix yelled and the aurora flared and Yami took a step back.

"The demon blood must have cycled through her system and is having the opposite reaction we thought it would." Phoebe said to Yami and Yami was flipping through the book of runes.

"There must be something that can stop this before it gets out of control." Yami said.

"I can hear you!" Phoenix yelled and she tried getting out of the chains but they wouldn't budge.

"Demon Metal. It isn't going to melt." Phoebe said looking at the page Yami had stopped on.

"The Rune of Andover." Yami said to Phoebe so that Phoenix wouldn't hear. "It can intensify the effects of the demon blood and lessen her powers."

"Are you sure it will work? Her powers come from higher beings. I'm talking the Mother of Fire and Demons." Phoebe stated but Yami didn't seem to care.

"I'm still going to try it anyway." Yami said, going out of the room for only a moment and coming back in with what Phoebe recognized as the Millennium Ring.

"I thought all of those were destroyed?" Phoebe asked.

"Most of them were. The Millennium Ring was kept by a vampire clan to practice strengthening their powers to defeat the Slayers. Unfortunately their little knowledge about the ancient runes caused their runes to backfire and wipe most of them out." Yami said holding out the Ring. "I on the other hand know how to use its powers."

Yami looked over the spell written in the book and started saying it out loud.

"_Antiqua vires invocaverimus te. Ades et alligate hostis vires stat coram me. Captionem lux, ignis, et malum inter vincula tenetur eius. Spoliarent potestatem bonum et malum quod compositae virtus ostenditur et ignis adolebit se ex. Inscribere super eam rune de Andevra ut vagos sanguinem currit per venas exasperatur ad novum iuga. Ferat ulla sui corporis et interfecit. Rune de Andevra!"_

A light shot out of the Millennium Ring, capturing Phoenix in a chain of light. A mark appeared on her arm and it burned its way into her skin.

"The Rune of Andover shall now work its way into her very soul." Yami told Phoebe and walked out of the room, back to his own.

**XXX**

Yugi lay awake in his chambers, a small ball of light floating in his palm. Using his knew powers, he made it spin and float higher into the air before letting it drop back into his hand and disappear. The results of the power transfer had been good, and he seemed to have no injury because of it.

"Now, you must not get angry. With you not knowing the full extent of what powers you now have, you could let loose a surge of flame that would engulf the complex." One of the scientists had told Yugi.

Yugi hardly ever got angry, but it was just a precaution to tell him that.

"Don't worry, water won't affect you negatively." Nova had told him since it tended to rain in the Zoha Sector.

"Then what will it do?" Yugi had asked.

"Your body will take in the hydrogen from the water, leaving oxygen behind." Nova had said.

Yugi didn't understand any of this. He was just trying to stay awake so he wouldn't have that awful dream again.

'Well it really was not a dream.' Yugi thought, creating another ball of light and splitting it into several smaller ones.

_No it was not a dream little one…._

"You again!" Yugi nearly yelled in surprise as the voice of Yami filled his head.

_Yes me again…. You sound so happy to hear from me…_

"Tell me what you have done to the Slayer you hold hostage!"

_I gave her a little magic rune to keep her company until you get here…. The Rune of Andover to be exact….. It is magical because when she woke up from the demon blood she seemed to be angry with me, but now she is fast asleep…_

Yugi was starting to get mad. The smart side of him kept telling himself not to get angry because of these new powers, but he didn't want anything to happen to his fellow Slayer.

_Now little one please don't be angry with me…. I only wish the best for you…._

That was what really got to Yugi. "You want to turn me into one of you! Listen Vampire, I've killed things like you since I was little! If it wasn't for you stupid knowledge of ancient powers I would have turned you into a pile of ash!" Little flames seemed to jump in Yugi's eyes, but Yugi doubted Yami would be able to see them.

_Why I see you have gotten some new tricks…. I do say those flames make you look adorable because your threats do not carry through….._

'Wait did he just call me adorable?' Yugi thought to himself, or at least he thought he did.

_Yes I did indeed call you adorable…. I must go now and check on how much suffering your Slayer friend has endured…._

There was no more words from the vampire and Yugi lay there, his blood boiling and trying to keep his anger from getting any worse.

"I will kill you Vampire." Yugi said.

With little tiny sparks, Yugi drew what he could remember of Yami in the air above him. The sparks formed into a life-like version of him, the sparks changing colors to match what the color actually was on the vampire. Once it was complete, Yugi held up his hand.

"I promise on the life of the Slayers before me, I will avenge them and kill you."

Yugi closed his hand slowly, causing the sparks to implode into a ball about as big as Yugi's fist. Yugi opened his hand and a shower of sparks went everywhere, the design no more, as if he really had killed the vampire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: So there you have it!**

**Mahado: Please Review!**

**Dark M.: And if you like it add it to your favorites and/or alerts if you want to know when the next chapter is up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: Working as fast as I can on updates.**

**Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 8!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8

"Wake up Slayer!"

Yugi jumped, suddenly awoken by one of the guards yelling at him to get up. He didn't have time to grab his weapons before he was yanked out the door.

"What is going on here?" Yugi demanded.

The guard ignored him and stopped, taking out a set of chains and attaching them to Yugi's wrists.

"Again! What is going on here?!" Yugi yelled at the guard. This time the guard answered him.

"We know you communicate with the Vampire who took Slayer Phoenix. You are going to tell the Leader what you know. The chains are a precaution."

Yugi sighed and let the guard usher him to the elevators that would take him up to the Leader. The trip this time was much shorter than Yugi wanted it to be, and he was basically shoved inside the office and slammed down into one of the chairs.

"Let me just make this simple for you Slayer." The Leader said, turning around in his chair so Yugi and him were face to face. "The faster you tell me exactly what happened after you were knocked out, the faster you can go back to training."

"That is just it!" Yugi nearly yelled but then remembered who he was talking to. "I don't know exactly what happened! It started with just a dream and now I'm hearing his voice in my head!"

"There has to be some kind of explanation to this." The man said. "You must be hiding something."

"I am telling you I don't know anything!" Yugi finally yelled. He was trying to stall the man so he could have time to leave the Headquarters and go find Yami on his own if he had to.

"Then explain this." The man tossed the note Yami had left Yugi.

"You went through my things?!" Yugi was on the verge of jumping across the desk and killing or seriously injuring the man.

"You stay at the Institute, you have no privacy once you gained the title of Slayer." The man said as calmly as possible. "You can denounce the title and I will leave you be, or you could tell me what you know."

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Yugi screamed and flames shot up from around him. The chains melted and before the guard or the Leader knew what had happened, Yugi had melted the elevator doors and was sliding down the elevator shaft to the bottom floor.

Yugi ran as fast as he could, the flames still around him, down the hall to his quarters. He passed a few other Slayers who were just staring at him with the cold, unemotional stare the other Slayers possessed. He didn't care about them anymore. He was tired about being harassed by the APFH Leader over things like that. It wasn't the first time it had happened either.

The first time it was over his close association to the vampires and werewolves he knew.

"_Why are you friends with these creatures? They belong locked in chains!" The Leader said, standing up and slamming his hands down on the desk for emphasis._

_Yugi was still a Slayer in Training and was fearful of this man. He had not had much training, in fact it was only his second week at the Headquarters. Yugi didn't want to anger the man, but he also needed to stick up for his friends._

"_They protected me all these years! Why can't you do the same for them?" Yugi asked a little louder than he should. Yugi barely had time to dodge the glass being thrown at him, the glass crashing on the wall behind him._

_Yugi was crouched on the floor, ready to dodge anything else being thrown at him._

"_Are you willing to risk your upcoming title as Slayer if they get out of line?" The Leader said, now seated again._

"_Yes I am. I have faith in them." Yugi said, standing once again. His hands were shaking but he willed himself to calm himself._

"_Fine they can stay with guards to watch over them. If they step out of line, you will be denounced!"_

Yugi finally had enough of all this. He yanked open the door to his room, grabbed all the weapons out of the weapons closet and threw them into a duffel bag. Yugi grabbed everything else he could of his and stuffed them in as well before running back out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yugi turned and saw Nova standing there with his own stuff as well.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"I'm heading out to find Phoenix before something happens to here. I feel that something already has though."

"Well I'm heading out of here. I'm sick of the abuse from the Lea- well I can't call him that anymore. I'm sick of the abuse from Kaiba about everything that goes on." Yugi sighed. "I'm heading out the back entrance and I need to move fast! I have a few other safe houses of mine where I stay on missions."

"Well I'm going with you! I got a few other safe houses as well. We can live day to day until we are ready to hunt down Yami." Nova said.

Yugi nodded and both of them took off to the training grounds which was where the back entrance only Slayers know of was located. There was no one around and Nova took off through the door.

Yugi turned around and looked at the training grounds he knew so well. The place where he had trained and learned everything he needed to in order to survive. This was his safe haven where he knew he was protected at all costs. And now he was about to leave all that behind.

With a sigh, Yugi stepped through the door and took off after Nova into the city.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Hope you enjoyed! If you want this story updated faster vote for it in the poll on my profile. Also if you have any ideas on what you want to happen please message them to me.**

**Mahado: Please Rate and Review!**

**Dark M.: And if you like please favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: This has gotten the most update votes on my poll so far.**

**Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 9!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9

Yugi heard the sound of the alarm from the rooftop of one of the buildings a few miles away.

"No doubt they are coming after us." Nova said.

"They won't make it a mile." Yugi stated as he saw that it was turning dark, and the shadows of demons and vampires were visible a few blocks away.

"Unless they bring some of the demons with them you are right." Nova took out a small dagger and tossed it to Yugi. "I doubt they would do that though."

Yugi caught it and just stared at it, wondering what to do with it. The dagger didn't look like it would do any good trying to use it to kill anything. It wasn't even silver, which would make it useful to kill werewolves.

"There is a tracking device in the bottom of your foot. Get it out." Nova said and jumped over the edge of the building, landing on the ground below. "I'll be back." He yelled and took off through the streets.

Yugi had never gotten injured on purpose, and he had never heard any other Slayers mention a tracking device in their foot. Yugi had sat down and was trying to decide how he would do this. He didn't even know where they device would be. Looking closer, he saw a little blue flashing light just barely reaching through the skin.

"Oh Ra this is going to be painful." Yugi barely said as he started to pierce the dagger through the skin.

XXXXXXX

Yami was walking through the streets, trying to figure out why the alarm at the APFH Headquarters had gone off. He tried prying himself into Yugi's mind, but he was not successful.

"Two Slayers escaped." Phoebe said. There was no reason for either to stay with Phoenix. Her powers had basically been rendered useless.

Yami's head snapped up and he heard someone running towards them. All of a sudden, the sound stopped.

"Someone is following us. It is human." Yami said and started walking down the street, trying to find the source of the noise.

He didn't make it too far before Phoebe screamed and Yami turned and saw a Slayer standing there, a dagger at Phoebe's throat. The Slayer had her from behind and looked ready to kill her.

"What have you done to Slayer Phoenix?" The Slayer said.

"And who may you be?" Yami asked.

"Ask your friend here. She knows." The Slayer said.

"Damn you Nova!" Phoebe yelled and tried to get free but couldn't.

"Tell me where Phoenix is or I will kill her." Nova said.

"You are willing to kill your own daughter to find someone who doesn't even want you?" Yami saw that one of the demons was looking at Nova and Yami was hoping that it would attack him so Phoebe could get away.

"If that is what it takes."

"Well I must say that both Phoenix and Phoebe are exceptionally beautiful." Yami said, trying to stall for time. "It would be a shame that both of them would die."

"What do you mean?" Nova asked.

"Touch one hair on her head and Phoenix's life gets snapped." Yami smirked. "I'm not just a master vampire. I was once a very powerful person with exceptionally powerful abilities."

It took nothing else to be said. Nova let go of Phoebe, and the demon behind him took the chance to attack him.

Yami grabbed Phoebe and both of them ran back to the Zoha Sector to see if Phoenix was at least trying to escape. They had left her alone long enough.

XXXXXXX

Yugi had managed to stop the bleeding from his foot, and it was painful to walk on it. The tracking device had been deeply imbedded in his foot, much farther in than it should have been. It had been a round device, with multiple cords that had seemed to hook it in his foot. It had been a tough thing to do, trying to get all of it out, but he had finally done it after about an hour.

He looked at the device again, and it was still glowing. He placed it on the ground and ran the dagger through it, shattering it. Yugi laid his head back on the concrete, listening to the now fading alarm from the Headquarters. Other noises, such as the scrapping sound of a demon's claws against the ground below, seemed far away. He knew he shouldn't let his eyes close, but he about did, and then Nova landed back on the rooftop.

Nova was covered in the black blood of a minor demon. His clothes were ripped in several places, and he collapsed onto the rooftop.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, not trying to get up.

"I ran into that vampire and Phoebe." Nova said between breaths.

"And?"

"There seems to be some kind of binding between Phoebe and Phoenix that permits us from causing harm to one, unless we want the other to die."

"Seems complicated."

"It is." Nova looked over at Yugi lying there. "You got the device out?"

Yugi shook his head. He tried to sit up, but pure exhaustion just kept him down. Nova seemed as if he didn't want to get up either.

"Maybe we should just stay here tonight." Yugi said just loud enough so Nova would hear him.

'_Yes little one…. You must rest… I want you at the top of your performance when I run into you again…._'

"Oh not this again!" Yugi yelled. He put his hands against his head and shut his eyes, trying to block the voice. He knew he had yelled that too loud, because he heard a few of the things in the street below stop and hiss.

"We have to go now." Nova said, jumping up and grabbing his bag of weapons. Yugi nodded, jumping up, and grabbed his own bag.

"Where do we go?" Yugi asked. Both Nova and Yugi looked over the far side of the building and saw dark shadows climbing up the side.

"Anywhere but here."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Dark M.: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: Hopefully I'll be ending the story soon.**

**Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 10!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10

Yami burst through his chambers, his shoes clicking on the tiles and it echoed around the room. Phoebe was running behind him, trying to keep up with his stride.

"Why are you so angry?" Phoebe said as they came to a halt.

"It's taking too long!" Yami said, his eyes glowing with rage, his fangs showing.

"What is?"

"I want that Slayer here with me" Yami started to pace.

"So we can kill him?" Phoebe started clicking her claws together, imagining how amazing it would be to finally kill that Slayer.

"No, I want him alive." Yami said, going over to a shelf and pulling out a book that Phoebe had never seen opened before. "Look at this."

Yami shoved the open book towards Phoebe and she flipped through it, settling on one page and looking at the pictures on it. One showed Yami standing in front of a small cottage, hand in hand with a young man who looked very similar to him, just smaller. Other ones showed them in different places in what looked like Europe, but from the nineteenth century. Everything looked ancient and historical.

"Was this you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes it was. It was me and my boyfriend, before I was bit." Yami said, taking the book from Phoebe and putting it back up. "Do you believe in past lives?" Phoebe shook her head. "Well I do. That damn Slayer is him. I want that Slayer. I could never turn Jacob because he ran away once he found out, and turns out a group of vampires got him and he died. I want that Slayer to be mine and I want him with me forever."

"Okay you just need to calm down. There is a logical way to get him without holding my mother hostage." Phoebe said, putting her hands on Yami's shoulders.

"No that is the only way. Slayer Nova cares about her, and Slayer Yugi is with him. It is the only way." Yami said, and was now facing Phoebe. "Don't ever question me again."

"I won't." Phoebe said, running her hands down Yami's sides and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"You aren't going to start this again are you?" Yami asked, not trying to push her away.

"Maybe I want to. Now that I know your little secret, maybe I could do something to distract you while the Slayer makes his way here." Phoebe said.

Yami pushed Phoebe away slightly so he could look at her. "Phoebe, as much as I would enjoy that offer, you are just younger than I would prefer. The demon side of you is sexy as hell though."

"Well I think our prisoner might want to learn a little lesson." Phoebe whispered. "And she's an older version of me."

"Let's go see how she is doing then." Yami said with a devious smile as they headed to the room where they had left her chained up.

When they got to the room, Yami stepped in and saw that Phoenix had not tried to move out of the chains, and that she was actually asleep. The chains were still around her and the rune was still placed on her.

"She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping." Phoebe said.

"I don't like it." Yami said, yanking on one of the chains and Phoenix was instantly snapped awake, her hair catching ablaze.

"WHAT NOW!" Phoenix yelled. She instantly started to go against the chains.

"Calm yourself!" Phoebe yelled.

Phoenix stopped and glared at Phoebe. "I don't take orders from you. I don't take orders from anyone. Not even the APFH leader. Fuck authority."

"Yes and that is why you literally fuck authority." Phoebe sneered. Phoenix lunged at her but the chains didn't let her get very far.

"So we caged a whore?" Yami said. Phoenix was just growing angrier. Both Yami and Phoebe seemed to have forgotten why they had come in there.

"That's it vampire boy you are dead." Phoenix said and she lit herself on fire, trying to melt the chains. Yami ran over to the side of the room and grabbed a whole container of demon blood, mixing it with water. He tossed it at Phoenix, and it splattered all over her, instantly putting out the fire and burning her because of the demon blood.

Phoenix instantly passed out from the pain it caused and Yami just stood over her body, looking at what he had done. Phoebe came up and put her arms around Yami.

"You sure you won't take me up on my offer?" Phoebe asked. "I think you made a mess of her."

XXXXXXX

There must have been a hundred demons after them. Even with Yugi's new powers, and Nova's, the demons just didn't stop coming. They couldn't run fast enough to lose them either.

"Where the hell are these demons coming from?" Yugi yelled as they were running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Every other second, Nova was turning around and shooting fire at the demons. Yugi had tried but it had just slowed them down.

"Anywhere. Ukizar could have sent them after us. She probably owes Yami a favor or something." Nova said.

"Who the hell is that?" Yugi yelled, jumping to the next building at him and Nova crashed through the windows of it, missing the rooftop. Still they kept running and still the demons kept following.

"The Mother of Demons." Nova said and then he looked at where they were but didn't slow down. "Shit."

"What?" Yugi said, turning and shooting a demon straight between its nonexistent eyes.

"We should be headed the other way." Nova said as they crashed through the stairs of the building, leaping on the railing and sliding to the bottom. They crashed through the front doors and took off down the street.

"Why the other way?" Yugi asked, shooting one of the demons that ran at them from a back-alley

"The Zoha Sector is the other way. We have to hurry and get Slayer Phoenix back, but these stupid motherfucking demons won't leave us alone." Nova said as they ducked into an alley. He threw up a shield barrier and the demons went by them without noticing them. "I think it's over now." Nova whispered so the demons wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah but we still don't know how to get into the Zoha Sector you idiot." Yugi snapped.

"Oh I'm the idiot." Nova said.

"Yes you are. I could have escaped the APFH Headquarters on my own without any help and gotten her back by now but NOOOOOO! You had to come along." Yugi said and crossed his arms.

"If you didn't just notice I saved your fucking life!" Nova yelled, dropping the barrier.

"Yeah Mr. Immortal you just saved a human. You should feel really proud."

"I am. Normally I kill mundanes."

"Whatever. The only reason you came with me was to go rescue Phoenix and get your daughter back."

"At least I've gotten the chance to date her like you want to." Yugi's shock was clearly written on his face. "Yeah I notice the way you look at her. You should know that she is mine, and I had her way before you."

"I would think she would want a man, not a little boy." Yugi snapped.

"Yeah that's why she wants me shorty." Nova said and grabbed Yugi by his shirt collar and picked him up. "And don't forget buddy, I'm a demon too. I just know how to control it."

Yugi kicked Nova in the gut, but Nova just stood there, still holding on to him. Yugi tried again, and it didn't work.

"Put me down!" Yugi yelled and then he looked behind them and saw a few of the wandering zombies heading towards them. "Shit! Nova! Put me down! We have to run!"

"Wait why?" Nova said, letting Yugi go and turning around.

Yugi kicked Nova in the leg, knocking him over, and shot him in the leg. He grabbed Nova's weapons and slung the bag over his shoulders. He shot the few zombies in the head so Nova would at least have a fighting chance, and Yugi would not just do that someone.

"See you later you idiot. Good luck getting to the Zoha Sector." Yugi said and took off running towards the direction they were supposed to be heading.

He heard Nova yell at him in some foreign language that sounded like garble to Yugi. Yugi just kept running, and it was light before he had made it to the last safe house of his that had not been overrun, destroyed, or trapped.

Yugi unbarred and slid open the door, entering his Slayer Code Number on the keypad, and it letting him in. He went to the wardrobe in the very back and threw in the bag of weapons from Nova, keeping his own weapon's belt on. He went through the small amount of clothes he kept in there and picked out an outfit he had never worn before.

He changed into a black tank top, black jeans, and attached his weapons belt back on. He covered his arms in silver arm guards with spikes on them. He set out a pair of black combat boots that had the toes covered in silver spikes. He looked at himself in the mirror and he looked more like a bounty hunter than a Slayer.

Yugi went over to another wall and opened a cabinet, pulling out a giant map and laying it out along the table in the small room that would have been made a kitchen or living room. Those things weren't even considered luxury now, it was just disposable. He took out a red marker and circled the only known entrances to the Zoha Sector that would be accessible with the least amount of fighting.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door and demon claws were heard scraping against it.

"Open up Slayer! I know you are in there!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Wonder who is on the other side of that door *smirking***

**Dark M.: You know don't you?**

**DM Girl: Yes I do because I'm the writer.**

**Mahado: Anyway please Review!**

**Dark M.: And if you like, please favorite!**

**DM Girl: And anyone who thinks they know who it is behind the door, feel free to take a guess at it. All will be revealed in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: Well let's see who guessed right! Who did you think was behind the door? Get ready to find out this chapter.**

**Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 11!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 11

"Open up Slayer! I know you are in there!"

Yugi went and grabbed one of his guns off of the counter and headed up to the attic of the safe house. There was a little window located up there that was used as a look out in case any demons try to get in. On several occasions, the window in the attic had been used to snipe demons and vampires down as they had noticed it was a safe house and that someone was living in there. Yugi made his way towards it and looked down at the person trying to get in. He had his gun pointed towards them so in case he had to kill them he would.

"Slayer! Open up or I will send in the demon."

The person had a minor demon on a chain, and it was clawing its way at the door. The person that was talking though had a hood and mask on, and Yugi couldn't make out who it was.

"Speak your name." Yugi yelled at the person.

"Demon Conjurer Ishtar, employed by the APFH." The person said, taking off the hood and mask, revealing a very tan boy with blonde hair and bright eyes.

"Malik for the love of Ra I thought you were a demon or vampire, or for that matter an assassin of some sorts." Yugi said, lowering his gun.

"The APFH sent me to come see who entered the safe house." Malik said. He snapped his fingers and the demon vanished, the chain wrapping itself around Malik's left arm.

He was not wearing the APFH Conjurer Uniform, as if he had gotten rid of it on his own terms once he had been sent out. He had on a black tank top, with daggers lining his arms that were, without a doubt, made of tainted demon metal. He also had on black shorts and black boots, each leg having a dagger strapped to it, just like the ones on his arms.

"State you name Slayer." Malik said, evidently not recognizing Yugi's voice.

"It's me Malik. Slayer Yugi." Instantly Malik's head snapped up and looked at the attic window, seeing Yugi looking out of it.

"Oh thank the Winged Dragon of Ra! Yugi!" Malik nearly yelled. "We have been so worried about you ever since you left. A few of us didn't think you would make it that far, considering the more and more demons that have been appearing everywhere."

"Well I'm alive." Yugi said. "I'll go down and let you in. You are alone right?"

"Yes I am." Malik said and stepped forwards so he would be closer to the door and out of the sight of any possible demons and vampires.

Yugi went back down the stairs and set the gun on the counter next to where he had laid out the map. He walked over to the door and unlocked it, typing back in the code he was given and the metal door slid open. He stepped forward and unlocked the other door and Malik stepped inside.

"I have never been in one of these places before." Malik said, putting his only weapon, a sword, down on the counter next to the gun.

"Well it isn't much, but you learn to deal with it and use what little space is available." Yugi said, going back over to the map and looking it over. Malik walked over and took a look at the map as well.

"Planning to get into the Zoha Sector?" Malik said. "You won't ever get in that way." He pointed to one of the places Yugi had circled as an entrance. "The demons made sure that one got closed up. I was sent in after them. I couldn't catch them in time. I nearly made it out of there with my life."

"Okay so that isn't an option anymore." Yugi said, taking the marker and crossing it out. "Is there any place around the Zoha Sector roads, like rooftops of buildings that haven't been invaded?"

"There are a few buildings that are guarded by the demon clans. They don't permit zombies or vampires in." Malik pointed to a few of the buildings around the main vampire housing. "You are going to need someone who can get in good with the clan leader or already is."

"What about you then?" Yugi asked as he put a mark on the buildings as a way across.

"They don't favor me. The last Slayer that tried to use me for that nearly got me and himself killed." Malik said shaking his head. "You would need someone in there clan, or who knows how to talk to the clan leader so they aren't angered by a human entering their building."

Yugi thought back to if Nova might have been able to help him with that, but Yugi would hate to go find Nova right now. At worst, Nova would try to kill him for leaving him unarmed and injured. He knew Phoenix would have been able to talk her way around the clans with her eyes closed, but if she had been here, they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"You are all I got right now." Yugi said putting a hand on Malik's shoulder. "Hopefully they think differently of you now."

"It's a risk, but I guess we have to take it." Malik said.

XXXXXXXXX

Yami was back in his own personal library, looking through a few of his books. He only had on a pair of jeans that had the knees ripped out of them, and a little silver pendant was hanging from his neck, the charm on the end that of a moon and star. He was going through another one of his scrapbooks of pictures, as if he could bring back the boy he loved.

"Uh, I feel hung over." Phoebe said, walking into the room wearing a tank top and jeans without any weapons strapped all over her for once.

"You should." Yami said, putting the book back away.

"Whatever." Phoebe said and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to check on Phoenix real quick to see what she's done now."

Yami nodded and Phoebe walked out of the room and to where they were holding Phoenix. Yami went back to looking at the books, fondling over the memories that the pictures held, memories he had nearly forgotten because of how long he has lived. His once beating heart started to hurt, knowing his love had been lost. He stopped looking at the books and left the room, heading to where Phoebe had gone, just to make sure nothing had gone wrong.

"Your brother died looking for you." Yami heard Phoenix say as he walked in.

"He had been wanting to die since he found out what kind of world he had been brought up in." Phoebe said, neither showing a great deal of emotion, mostly just exchanging words back and forth is what is seemed like.

"The dead who died looking for others don't matter in a world like this." Yami said.

"You don't know my family." Phoenix said, directing her attention to Yami. "All you care about is killing. You are a monster, a murderer."

"Aren't we all?" Yami asked. "You've killed before; I've seen your records from the APFH. You killed even before the world went to shit. You did it for fun."

"And how does that differ myself from you?" Phoenix asked. "Look around! You've slaughtered Slayers left and right, and for what?! So you could enjoy feeding on them? Getting high on how they struggled to live and their futile to attempts to get away? You make me sick."

"Enough of this!" Yami yelled, his fangs coming out and his eyes glowing with anger. "I bet you haven't even thought about what is stopping me from feeding on you! And you know what it is? That I want to keep my word to that Slayer friend of yours, that if he came peacefully that I would spare your life."

"Things like you are made of lies." Phoenix yelled. "You say one thing and do another. You are born from the demons that made those things called sins. Devil spawn, born of the night, Nightwalkers, whatever name you dubbed yourself does not hide the fact that you are scum and deserve to die!"

Yami lost it, right then and there. Phoebe yelled as Yami grabbed Phoenix, throwing her hard to the ground. He sank his fangs into her neck, golden angel blood mixing with the dark vampire blood as Phoenix struggled to get him off of her. After a few seconds, Phoenix went limp and Yami stood up, the blood dripping from his mouth.

"You were the one that deserved to die." Yami sputtered as he picked up Phoenix's body and tossed her at one of the walls, the weapons on it clattering and falling on her.

"Did you just kill her?" Phoebe barely whispered and slid down to the ground, her legs not able to hold her at the sight she just saw.

"Since when did you care?" Yami said storming out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Hope you guys enjoy what has been happening so far! Love to hear all of you thoughts!**

**Dark M.: Please Review**

**Mahado: And if you like please favorite**


	12. Chapter 12

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: Entering this in the Witty Awards on ! Show your support by voting for it! The link is on my profile! I also have the link for the trailer for Slayer vs Killer for anyone that wants to watch it (the link is also on my profile).**

**Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 12!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 12

Yugi and Malik had gotten all the weapons they would need to infiltrate the Zoha Sector and started to head out, when they heard an ear piercing scream coming from a back alley. Malik whipped out the chain from around his arm, releasing the demon that was trapped on it. The demon hissed and spat and started to try and pull Malik towards the sound.

"Which demon is this?" Yugi asked, knowing each demon was called by a name.

"This is the demon Malphas." Malik said. "Malphas stop!" The demon stopped pulling on the chain and just stood there, looking towards the direction of the sound.

"Is it trained like a dog?" Yugi asked, curious as to why Malik used one of the commands they used on dogs, and puts them on chains like you put a leash on a dog.

"Some of them are. Others don't have to be trained." Malik said and snapped on the chain. "What is over there Malphas?"

"Human. Bleeding. In pain." Malphas managed to hiss out and then Malik whipped his chain back onto his wrist, sending the demon back into the chain. "Let's go find out who it is if they are human."

Malik walked towards the direction of the sound, Yugi a few feet behind him looking out for both of them. Hopefully the scream hadn't attracted any demons or zombies, or anything else. Turns out, the scream was further away than we thought, and we were still trying to find the human.

"By the way, how did you get Malphas in that chain?" Yugi asked as they walked.

"It's a containment spell I learned. It keeps them bound to that chain until it breaks, and they can't break it, no matter what demon I put in or on that chain." Malik explained. "And since you asked me that, where is Slayer Nova? He left the APFH with you."

"Long story." Yugi said and looked down. He regretted having to do that to Nova, but it was the only way he would be able to get to Phoenix without being held back.

"Why not a short story?" Malik asked, hoping to get a summary of the 'long story.'

"Because a short story is like a kiss in the dark from a stranger." Yugi quoted.

"Who is that from?"

"Some guy who is dead now."

Malik chuckled and they continued to walk on, and then they came across someone who they never thought they would see in such an injured state of being.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yami was laying on his bed, still going through the photo books, not feeling any regret for what he did to Slayer Phoenix. He was pretty sure he hadn't killed her, but if he did, he would have to deal with Slayer Yugi when he finally came to the Zoha Sector. Maybe then, Slayer Yugi would be fully convinced that no one else would be good enough for him except for Yami.

Yami had heard the thoughts of Slayer Yugi about Slayer Phoenix, and had seen what he thought of her as well. He had seen the fantasies, his envisions of her, and he hated them. What did she have that he didn't? He could offer Yugi everything. He could give him the world. All Slayer Phoenix could do was burn it down and take him down with it.

"Why can't this just be simpler?!" Yami yelled, slamming his hands against the mattress and covers. "Why Jacob?! Why did you leave me?!" He yelled and tears had started to roll down his face. Jacob had meant the world to him, and when Jacob had died and Yami had been turned, Yami didn't know what to do without Jacob.

"Are you okay Yami?" Yami looked up and saw Phoebe peeking her head into his room through the small crack of the door. Yami had not closed the door all the way, and now he wished he had.

Phoebe had red eyes and a wild daze about herself now. Her voice had wavered as she had spoken, as if she was afraid of Yami and what he would do to her. She had seen him kill Slayers before, but she never thought he would kill Phoenix the way he did.

"I'm fine." Yami said and looked away.

"I still can't tell if she is alive or not." Phoebe said and shut her eyes, not wanting to look at Yami.

"I don't care."

Phoebe lost it. She kicked the door the rest of the way open, knocking it off its hinges.

"What the hell?! How could you kill her like that?!" Phoebe yelled at Yami. "How would you feel if I killed Slayer Yugi?!"

Yami shot up out of bed and was now face to face with Phoebe.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Again." Yami said and made sure he emphasized each word. His fangs were showing and his eyes had gotten brighter.

"Why do you care so much about someone that wants to kill you?" Phoebe snapped.

"You don't know the memories I once had with Jacob. I want those with Slayer Yugi, so I can fix the mistakes I made with Jacob." Yami said.

"I still don't get it."

Yami grabbed her head. "You want to see the last memory I have of Jacob?!" His hand started to glow and both were thrown into the dream realm.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_It was dark, the moon hovering over the trees, a house in the distance, all the candles snuffed out, the house totally dark._

"_Where are we?" Phoebe asked._

"_My last memory of Jacob." Yami said and pretty soon, there was a stumbling in the woods behind them. They turned and saw a human version of Yami come stumbling through the woods, his neck bleeding and his face pale._

"_I have to get back." They heard him say and he continued to try and walk towards the house, which was a few hundred miles away. His hand was holding his neck, the blood escaping through the cracks in his fingers and falling onto his clothes and the ground._

"_Can't we do anything to help?" Phoebe asked._

"_He can't see us, or hear us, and we sure as hell cannot mess with my memory. So no we cannot." Yami said and they followed his memory up to the house._

_The other Yami had made it to the house, and he threw open the door._

"_Jacob!" He tried to yell and his voice rang through the house. There was a thundering down the stairs and a boy came around the corner. Phoebe gasped because the boy really did resemble Slayer Yugi._

"_What happened?" Jacob nearly yelled, looking at the blood running from Yami's neck._

"_I was bit." Yami said, collapsing on the floor on his knees, his body weak._

"_By what?" Jacob barely whispered, kneeling in front of Yami._

"_By a vampire. It attacked me. I got away though." Yami said and saw the scared look in Jacob's eyes. Jacob started to back away from Yami. "Please Jacob. Stay with me. Don't leave me alone to be one of them."_

"_You're a monster now." Jacob whispered and had backed himself against the wall._

"_No I'm not. Just please, stay with me. Let me turn you so we can still be together." Yami whispered._

_Jacob shook his head and ran out the door, into the night._

"_Jacob!" Yami yelled and started to head out after him, when his heart finally stopped and he died._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Both Yami and Phoebe had come back from the dream realm, and Yami walked to his bed and sat down, his head in his hands.

"Do you understand now?" Yami said. Phoebe just walked out, leaving Yami alone.

Yami hated that memory, that it was the last one he had of Jacob, instead of the memory he wanted to have, instead of Jacob being here with him.

"Slayer Yugi, you better get here soon." Yami whispered and collapsed on his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Malik and Yugi ran over to the human collapsed on the ground.

"Speak your name." Malik said, making sure they were still human.

"Slayer…. Nova…" Nova said and he was having a hard time talking.

"What happened?" Yugi said.

"Like… you… should…. know!" Nova said and tried to sling out and hit Yugi for leaving him in the state he did.

"At least I killed the zombies that would have probably taken a few good bites out of you!" Yugi nearly yelled.

"Not…. the…. demons…" Nova whispered and turned his head to the side.

"We don't need you two to be arguing right here!" Malik said. "And so this is the 'long story' you had to tell me about Slayer Nova."

Yugi just turned away. "At least I didn't burn him."

"How would you do that?" Malik asked.

Yugi flicked his wrist and a trash can down the alley exploded in fire. Malik stood there with his mouth open in shock.

"It…. won't… work…. on… me…" Nova said and tried to stand up.

"You need to stay down." Malik said and was still in shock.

"Yeah and we still need to get to the Zoha Sector to get Slayer Phoenix!" Yugi said and started to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malik asked. "You are going to leave us here?"

"I didn't ask for both of yours help with this." Yugi said. "I can do this on my own. Let me know when you are ready to catch up. Both of you know where I'll be."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Please Review! And don't forget that the trailer for the story overall is on my profile (the link anyway) and to show your support for this story on (link also on my profile).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: Show your support by voting for Slayer vs Killer on Wattpad! The link is on my profile! I also have the link for the trailer for Slayer vs Killer for anyone that wants to watch it (the link is also on my profile).**

**Mahado: And for updates on when your favorite story might get updated next, like us on Facebook! (link is also on DMGirl4Ever's profile)**

**DM Girl: A lot of different things will be happening so look for the information between the lines in order to have a better understanding of the information next to the asterisk (*)**

***Example of information**

**Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 13!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 13

Yugi seemed to have no trouble making it to the first house that began the Zoha Sector. He looked around and saw dark figures flying above, paying no mind to him, but he sensed that they knew he was there.

A hand was placed on Yugi's shoulder from behind and it grabbed onto him.

"Welcome Slayer. You will make a fine treat for us."

Yugi turned around and the chains in his hands crashed against a vampire hybrid*.

*A Vampire Hybrid is a mixture of a demon that was bit by a vampire. They still have the demonic powers of a demon, but live like vampires. They are very dangerous and are known to stalk and hunt their pray before eating them. Their weakness is metal tainted with holy water.

The hybrid faded away into ash, not getting another word out. Yugi looked up and regretted that he did so.

Several figures, not hybrids, were flying down at him, lights coming from their hands and shooting out*. Yugi, instead of running back the way he had came, ran deeper into the mess of things trying to attack him.

*These figures are known as vamp mages. They are more powerful than hybrids. They have no known weakness and you just kill them as you can.

"Leave me alone you filth!" Yugi yelled at them, sending fire flying and hitting a few of the figures. Others cast shields to protect them, but the light from the flame burned them badly.

"You're not getting through to the Zoha Sector!" One of the figures yelled.

"Yes I am!" Yugi said and picked up speed.

"No you're not!" Another figure yelled and turned into a spirit form*.

*Vamp Mages can transform into spirits in order to hunt down their victims more efficiently.

The figure flew down and Yugi shot at it, the bullets just going through it. The figure laughed and sped up, flying directly through Yugi as he was running.

Yugi collapsed on the ground, shivering from the feeling. His whole body felt cold and dark and he tried to get up to stand but his legs gave way from underneath him.

The figures landed around him and all he could do was just lay there as they came closer and closer, his body not obeying him to get up and run.

"I have failed you, Slayer Phoenix." Yugi said, thinking this was the end.

It wasn't.

"Spirits I recall thee!" Someone yelled and all the figures screamed as they got sucked into something behind them. Yugi looked up and a dark portal was sucking them in and closed once all of them were in.

Malik was standing behind the portal, a spell book open and glowing black. He had opened a spirit circle below him that allowed him to create the portal*.

*Demon Conjurers also know a great deal of magic and keep a spell book along with them in case the need arises that they must perform a recall or summoning spell for a higher demon or purpose in general.

"Why did you save me?" Yugi whispered, his strength still not regaining.

"Because you are my friend." Malik said and walked over to where Yugi was, helping him up. Malik pulled out a bottle of black liquid. "Drink this."

Yugi took the bottle and smelled it. It smelled awful.

"What is in it?" Yugi said taking a swig and then spitting the awful liquid back out.

"It's a mixture of demon blood and some other elements that are too long to name." Malik said. "I know it tastes bad but you will regain your strength pretty quick. Us Demon Conjurers drink it all the time in order to keep up our strength for when we summon demons."

Yugi sighed and drank more of the liquid. As he did so he could feel his strength coming back and he was soon able to walk again and function.

"We have to get to the Zoha Sector before nightfall." Yugi said and continued on.

"But what about Slayer Nova?" Malik asked.

"Forget him!" Yugi said.

"But he's already in the Zoha Sector." Malik said.

"He is?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Finally got Chapter 13 out! Chapter 14 will be coming soon!**

**Mahado: Please Review!**

**Dark M.: And if you like please favorite!**

**DM Girl: Subscribe/Follow if you want to know when the next chapter comes out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: Show your support by voting for Slayer vs Killer on Wattpad! The link is on my profile! I also have the link for the trailer for Slayer vs Killer for anyone that wants to watch it (the link is also on my profile).**

**Mahado: And for updates on when your favorite story might get updated next, like us on Facebook! (link is also on DMGirl4Ever's profile)**

**Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 14!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 14

Slayer Nova was on the rooftops of one of the buildings in the Zoha Sector, looking down at a hoard below. This hoard was massive. He had never seen so many zombies in one place before. Anywhere.

He had gotten here by flying. Malik had given him some of that awful drink and he regained his strength really fast. Malik said he was going to go look for Yugi and that Nova should go ahead into the Zoha Sector. There was an opening in the flying demon hoard that covered over most of the Sector. By just switching to demon form and disguising himself amongst them, he was able to infiltrate them and get even closer to where they were keeping Slayer Phoenix.

Nova still had over a mile to go before he would even come close to where the Vampire Yami was. He could feel Phoenix's end of the link getting closer and closer the further he got. Now he was at a standstill.

"I'm coming for you, Phoenix. Don't worry." Nova said. He could still feel the pain coming through the link as he took off as fast as he could to the place Yami was hiding Phoenix.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's already in the Zoha Sector?!" Yugi yelled at Malik.

"I believe that he would now be close to where they are holding Phoenix." Malik said as calmly as possible.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Yugi said as they continued to walk, being cautious about how loud his voice was.

"Because I was the one who told him to go on." Malik said. Malik pulled out another one of his chains and snapped it out, another demon appearing on the end of it. "This should help us pick up on Nova's demon scent."

"Which demon is this?" Yugi asked as they walked on, the demon sniffing the air occasionally.

"Apophis." Malik said. The demon turned and looked at him, but with a quick snap of the chain, the demon turned back around and continued forward. "I trained it in tracking."

After Malik said that, Apophis let out a snarl and started tugging in one direction towards a set of buildings. Yugi listened closely and heard the moans of the zombie hoard. They would now have to get past this in order to get to where Slayer Nova is.

"Do you have another demon? Preferably one that can fly?" Yugi whispered as Malik called back Apophis.

"Nope. We fight our way from here." Malik said, pulling out a sword that cast a dark glow.

Yugi pulled out his chains and the spikes came out on them. The metal turned darker and they also started to give off a dark glow. Yugi wasn't taking any chances on if these zombies had once been demons or not.

"Yugi, burn a dark blue flame around you." Malik said.

Not even asking why, Yugi did so. "Ready?"

"Ready." Malik said and they both ran into the beginning of the hoard.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami was standing on the roof of his building. He could sense Slayer Yugi getting closer and closer. That was how he spotted Slayer Nova before he even got there.

"Looks like Slayer Nova has come to try and get Phoenix back." Phoebe said. She was wearing dark gear that would protect her against fire, and had chains much similar to Slayer Yugi's. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with mini daggers hidden in the clip.

"I'll let you take this one." Yami said. He just had a sword slung across his back and had a dark red version of the gear that Phoebe had. As he started to walk off he said, "He is your father after all."

Phoebe smiled and used her demon's changing powers to change herself into how Phoenix looked before Yami had hurt her. She stood where she knew Nova would be able to see her. In a matter of seconds he was on the rooftop across from her.

"Phoenix?" Nova said. "How did you get out? Why haven't you gone back to the APFH?"

"I have just managed to escape or I would have." She said.

Nova jumped over and landed in front of her. "I'm glad you are okay. You are surprisingly unharmed though. Did that vampire not want to harm you or are you just that good?"

"What does it matter?"

"You are right." Nova said and embraced her into a hug. "I'm just glad you are with me n—"

Phoebe pulled the dagger she had just shoved into Nova and he let her go.

"Phoenix?" He said weakly and fell to his knees.

Phoebe turned off the change and turned back into herself. "Hello dad. Remember me?"

"Phoebe!" Nova tried to yell. "How could you?"

"Mom knows." Phoebe said looking down on Nova. "Maybe you should ask her when you see her. In hell!"

Phoebe kicked Nova in the face and it flew him across the rooftop and he flew into the concrete covering over the entrance to the stairs. Blood was dripping out of his stomach and his mouth, but Nova stood up and faced his daughter.

"Phoebe you have got to stop." Nova said, spitting blood onto the concrete.

"Why?! And lose to a piece of garbage like you?!" Phoebe yelled. She had pulled out one of her chains and threw it at Nova. It hooked around him and she yanked on it, pulling him forward across the rooftop. "You are a weak fool. You only came to get Phoenix back. You would have left me here to rot with that vampire when the Slayers came through."

"I didn't know you were here." Nova said quietly. "I didn't even know you were still alive."

Phoebe yanked the chain and threw it over into the opening that Yami and her used to get in and out of the building. Nova landed with a thud and coughed up more blood.

"Don't get any blood on the floor stupid." Phoebe said kicking him again. She grabbed the end of the chain and pulled him along to the room that they had left Phoenix's body in. She tossed Nova in there, the chain coming undone and wrapping itself back around her arm. "Enjoy what she used to be. This is all that's left."

Nova looked over and saw Phoenix laying there, the puncture wounds on her neck still there. Her eyes were closed and her skin was paper white. He heard Phoebe lock the door and heard her footsteps retreat, but all he could comprehend was that Yami had broken the deal about not hurting Phoenix.

He reached out a hand and placed it on her face. It was cold, and that was never good.

"Phoenix, we will avenge you." Nova whispered as tears started to run down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi and Malik had almost made it to the building where Yami would be, and it had been a tough battle to get there. Yugi had not been able to keep the flame up like he should have, and once that barrier went down it was literally a fight for their life. The slamming of the zombies against the building they had gotten into was getting louder and louder.

"We are going to have to do something." Malik said, wiping the zombie blood off of his sword. "I can't keep fighting like this much longer. My demons won't be any use either. They will just get turned."

Yugi was trying to catch his breath. "I know what you mean, but I don't know what else to do."

"We are literally about five buildings over from where we need to be." Malik said looking at the map they had brought.

"What building are we in now?" Yugi asked looking at the map frantically.

"The housing of the…" Malik said and then looked down. "Demonicia Clan."

"We've got to get out of here!" Yugi said.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Yugi and Malik looked over and saw a group of about five girl demon hybrids standing across the room in the doorway.

"Please we don't mean any harm." Yugi tried to say but the girl who appeared to be the leader hissed at him.

"What do you two think you are doing here? A Slayer and Conjurer. You two are pretty far away from the Headquarters." The leader smirked at them.

"The Conjurer is pretty cute." One of the other demons said, winking at Malik, who just shuddered. "Maybe we can keep him and he can be our little toy."

"I heard he's got all those strong demons at his command. They can play too." Another one said and they were eyeing Malik like he was fresh meat.

Yugi remembered his knowledge of the Demonicia Clan. The clan was a group of female demons who flaunted their looks to seduce their enemies. A select few of guys actually were kept as their slaves. Yugi realized that they might keep Malik because he was a Conjurer, but Yugi would most likely be killed.

"So you going to stand over there forever?" The leader said to Malik.

"Malik." Yugi whispered. "Call out Astaroth."

"Are you kidding me?" Malik whispered. "She is very attached to me."

"Exactly. She will distract them."

Malik flicked out one of his chains and a bright demon appeared in front of them. The other demons hissed at Astaroth as she took form.

"Hey baby you called me out?" Astaroth said to Malik, putting her arms around him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The demon leader yelled at her. "We had our eyes on him first."

The two demons kept going back and forth at it, completely unaware that Yugi and Malik had slipped to the other room and found the stair way to the roof.

"Can Astaroth fly?" Yugi asked, seeing the top of the roof to the building that Yami was in.

"Not for long. The Demonicia Clan won't follow us though. It's a territory thing." Malik said and yelled something in a demonic language down the stairs. Astaroth burst through the roof and grabbed ahold of Malik and Yugi. She took off towards the building, the Demonicia Clan yelling curses at them as they flew off.

"Prepare for battle Yami, I'm coming for you." Yugi said as they got closer and closer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Only 2 more chapters left! But anyone who is willing I am taking requests for how you want it to end! Just leave it in the review box along with any other review you may have!**

**Dark M.: We want your input! You could control how it ends!**

**Mahado: Also, please favorite and subscribe if you want to know when the final 2 chapters come out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: This is the last chapter before the possible epilogue. I say possible for a reason. You all need to let me know if you want it posted, or if this is how you want it to end.**

**Mahado: This chapter is the conclusion, so it's going to be very long.**

**Dark M.: Enjoy Chapter 15!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 15

"Keep it together Astaroth." Malik yelled as they got closer and closer to the building Yami was at.

"I can't, my wings are starting to come apart!" Astaroth said. Malik looked behind them and pieces of feathers were flying everywhere, leaving a bright trail behind them.

Yugi barely paid attention to any of this, counting the minutes until he would be able to rip the vampire who tormented him's throat out.

Right before all of Astaroth's wings were gone, they landed on the roof of the building and Astaroth let them go. She however crashed into the roof and disappeared in a spark of light. Her chain reappeared a rusty color on Malik's arm.

"I'm going to have to fix her once we get back." Malik said as they looked around. "Well I'm surprised that no guards or anything are up here."

"We got here too easy." Yugi whispered and pulled out his sword. "This is a trap."

"Oh you don't know how right you are." Malik and Yugi turned and saw Phoebe standing on the edge of the building next to them, twirling a chain around. "You little fools won't stand a chance!"

"Oh yeah! Try me!" Malik yelled.

"Malik what are you doing?" Yugi said as Malik brought out two of his demons and pulled out his own sword.

"You need to go find Nova." Malik said. "Something happened to him! I know it because otherwise he would have come back to us!"

"But you can't handle her alone!" Yugi said.

"That's why I have these!" Malik said and held up his arms to show the tens of chains on his arms that each represented a demon. "I know I wasn't as good of a friend as I should have been, and now I'm making it up. You need to find Phoenix and Nova. I can handle her."

"Thanks." Yugi said and took off down the stairs into the building.

Phoebe sighed. "He won't make it far, and neither will you." She had decided to sit on the edge, dangling her legs over it, holding the chain in her hands, weighting it.

The two demons Malik had called out were snarling and hissing at Phoebe. These two demons were huge and vicious, yet she didn't seem to care at all. Malik dropped their chains and it released them on her. They charged at her and she just sighed.

"How many Demon Conjurers is it going to take to learn?" Phoebe sighed and then transformed into her own demon state and hissed at the demons, who backed away whimpering. She transformed back and threw her chains around them, capturing them in her own. Malik's shattered once they had been transferred over.

"What is that?" Malik asked.

"An infinity chain." Phoebe said calmly. She hadn't even moved at all from where she had been sitting. "Who knows how many demons I have encased in this chain, just waiting to get out?"

"But they have been bound by force!" Malik yelled. "What demon would serve someone if they are not willing?"

"They would if the master was stronger than them, and a direct descendent of the Mother of Demons." Phoebe said and jumped over to the rooftop where Malik was. "Bet you didn't know that did you? You little humans who learn magic, well aren't you all some smart little people to master that? Well you forget about us, the ones who get born with things like this, who don't need to learn but harness our powers. We don't falter, we don't worry about mistake, we were that mistake, we were that falter, and you all seem to forget that."

Phoebe was now inches away from Malik, every word she had said she had stepped closer to him. He didn't even bother trying to call out another demon. She would just take it on him and that would be one less chain he would have. One less being to protect him.

"Why don't we just find out?" Phoebe said and broke the chain.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yugi was running down the stairs, not worrying about the noise that he made. He had to find where Slayer Phoenix was being held. Nova would most likely be there.

The building was a huge maze of corridors and Yugi was having a hard time finding his way through it. Every corner he turned, Yami could be waiting for him. He wanted to find Phoenix first before he went to confront Yami.

Finally, after about ten minutes, he found a locked door with chains on it. There was no doubt that this was where Phoenix would be. He broke the locks and threw open the door. He nearly fell to his knees at the sight.

"This was nothing but lies!" Yugi yelled and dashed inside. He went over to where Phoenix was laying, out cold. Nova had passed out as well, tear stains on his face. At the sound of Yugi, he woke up and went over to where Phoenix was as well.

"I'm not sure if she's dead or not." Nova whispered, his eyes starting to tear up again.

"What happened?" Yugi said, his voice quivering and his tears streaming down his face. They landed on Phoenix and dissolved into her skin. "After everything, what happened? Why didn't he keep his promise?"

For about five minutes, Yugi just kept muttering, "Why? Why? Why?" and his brain could not seem to process what Yami had done to one of the best Slayers that had once been.

"I…. have….. the…. answer…." Yugi and Nova both jumped as Phoenix spoke those words, her voice weak and her eyes barely open.

"How? How are you alive?" Yugi asked, looking at Nova.

"I guess when our tears hit her, her body took in what oxygen there was from them and used it to try and wake her up." Nova said, wiping his eyes.

"Both… are…. pathetic…" Phoenix said, noticing how they both had been crying. "You… all… are…. Slayers…. damnit…"

Yugi and Nova both got a smile from this, how Phoenix could still be herself even when she could die any minute.

"Yami…. Bit me…. Took all the blood… he possibly could…" Phoenix said and tried to sit up, but just fell back over with a whimper of pain.

"Phoenix, you shouldn't try to move!" Nova said.

"But I… have to kill… that thing…." Phoenix said and couldn't move from the pain that had set in.

"I will do it." Yugi told her.

"You are… the faith… inside me Yugi… I trust you…. Kill that bastard…" Phoenix said and her eyes shut again, this time her breathing starting to pick up and her pulse coming back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Malik was having a severely hard time fighting off the demons. They just kept pouring out of the chain and Phoebe just sat back and laughed.

"It's no use Conjurer. You will never fend them off!" Phoebe yelled.

Malik didn't even bother to answer and just kept using spell after spell, slowly feeling his life force draining from him with each word.

One of the demons was too strong though. It broke through the spell and slashed Malik in the stomach. He fell to the ground, blood pouring out, and the demons starting to swarm around him.

"Well that wasn't much entertainment." Phoebe said and started to walk off.

"Don't leave me to die here!" Malik yelled.

"Too bad." Phoebe said and disappeared inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yugi was mad. He was white hot pissed. He still couldn't believe that Yami had done what he did and clearly violated the agreement he had made with Yugi. Yugi still didn't know why he believed that Yami would keep it, but he somehow foolishly did.

Yugi was going through the corridors, trying to sense his presence amongst the doors so he wouldn't have to open each one. His skills had become more enhanced now, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer, until he came up to a door that was slightly ajar.

Yugi pushed the door open slightly, looking into the room. It was dimly lit, with only candles. It seemed like it was a bedroom. The feeling Yugi had felt was still there, but he couldn't see Yami anywhere. Foolishly, Yugi stepped inside.

The door slammed behind him, and Yugi heard a bolt go across it, and the sound of the lock.

"I know you are here vampire!" Yugi yelled, his voice echoing around the room.

"You didn't come alone." Yami's voice rang throughout the room, but Yugi still couldn't tell where he was. "Don't remember the deal?"

"I remembered." Yugi said. "But you didn't."

"On the contrary I did, but that little girl wanted to die, I could see it in her eyes."

"She isn't dead."

Something hit the floor as if it was dropped. "I thought I killed her."

"You didn't. Now show yourself."

"Very well."

The lights in the room flashed a brilliant white, temporarily blinding Yugi, and when they dimmed, Yami stood in front of him. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, a silver necklace with a cross on the end hung around his neck.

"Why isn't that cross burning you?" Yugi asked, amazed by that fact.

"Because I've learned ways to get around it." Yami said.

Yugi's mind had gone blank from the lights, and then he remembered why he was here. He flicked out one of his daggers, but Yami just grabbed his wrist.

"I don't want to fight you little one." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, causing him to shiver. Yugi's body wouldn't move again. Yami ahd decided he would have to use his abilities.

"But after what you did to Phoenix, I swore to her I would kill you." Yugi said and started to cry again. He mentally heard Phoenix yelling at him for crying and stopped.

"Is that who you really care about?" Yami asked, his voice almost a whisper. "Or is it me?"

"Why would I care about you?" Yugi snarled and Yami flinched.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Yami looked into Yugi's eyes, searching for something.

"I didn't even know who you were until you came after me that day on the rooftop."

Yami sighed. "Little one, you must remember."

"I don't. I don't want to know either. Even if I knew what you were talking about." Yugi said. He was trying to break free from this barrier that Yami had put around him to make his body like this. Everything he tried failed.

"Please stop trying to fight Slayer." Yami said, running his hand down Yugi's face.

"Don't touch me." Yugi snapped and his head broke free of the barrier, hitting Yami's hand away. Yugi had tried to bite him.

"Please stop." Yami whispered.

"No!" Yugi yelled at him. "I don't know what you want with me, but I want nothing to do with you! You hurt my mentor and my best friend, along with another Slayer, and my Conjurer friend is probably dead on the rooftop! You deserve to feel the same pain I do!"

Yami reeled back with his hand and slapped Yugi across the face, sending him flying, and the barrier to be broken. "You will not talk like that to me Jacob."

Yugi flew and hit the wall, hitting it with a thud, and sliding down to the floor. "What did you just call me?"

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I know you are in there." Yami said, coming closer to Yugi.

"I'm not…. Jacob…" Yugi whispered and coughed up a bit of blood. He had hit the wall so hard and his vision was starting to go dark.

"Yes you are. You need to stop fighting me." Yami said, picking up Yugi by the head and holding him up. His strength was immense. "I want to make things up to you."

"You can't!" Yugi said and Yami wouldn't let him go. He was trying so hard to fight against Yami, but it was just making things worse.

"You are never going to leave me again. I am going to make sure of that." Was the last Yugi heard before his vision faded and he passed out in the hands of the vampire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: *hiding* Please don't kill me for how it ended!**

**Mahado: Please Review!**

**DM Girl: And if you liked it please favorite! If you haven't subscribed to the story already you might want to now so you know if and when the epilogue gets posted! Also, there is a poll on my profile for what my next puzzleshipping story should be. Go vote!**

_**Author's Note**_

_**There is no dedication section on but I just wanted to say that I dedicate this last chapter to all the fans who made this story one of my best! Thanks for being with me through all the ups and downs of this story! I love you guys!**_


	16. Epilogue

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**DM Girl: Well, this is it everyone. Thank you guys so much for making this one of my best!**

**Dark M.: This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Epilogue

"Yugi! We need more Slayers recruited out!" Slayer Phoenix messaged up to him. Yugi sat up in the main office, with the Vampire Yami. Yugi was sitting on the desk and Yami was leaning against the wall, fully decked out in a Slayer Outfit along with Yugi.

That day at Yami's Headquarters had been different, and had changed them all.

"_Slayer… Slayer… Wake up…" Yami had whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi's eyes fluttered open. He was laying in bed, the vampire next to him. Yugi had curled up next to him unknowingly, and he tried to move away but he felt safe there next to him for some weird reason._

_Memories started flooding Yugi's mind, and he held his head to try and stop the pain. He whimpered in pain and Yami held him close._

"_It's okay little one. Please remember." Yami whispered and then Yugi started to remember. He got the memories of Jacob, or what Yami had collected of him._

"_Is that why you were calling me Jacob?" Yugi said as the pain subsided and he was able to relax._

"_Yes it was. I never meant to hurt you or anyone, and even after all these years I sometimes lose my way." Yami said as he closed his eyes. "I just wanted you with me again."_

_Yugi sighed. He no longer felt the fear he did for the vampire, or the hatred, except the little he still felt for what Yami did to Slayer Phoenix._

"_You promised…" Yugi mumbled and tears started to come to his eyes._

"_I had lost myself, the urge was too strong, and I didn't mean to lose my way." Yami said. "There is still a way to safe her though. I'll do that later, she's got a lot of time before it would be immediately needed."_

_Yugi and Yami just laid there, Yugi in Yami's arms and their bodies close. Yugi didn't know what to do, he had never felt like he did now for a vampire._

"_Yugi…" Yami said pretty sadly and looked away from Yugi for a minute._

"_Yes?" Yugi said, wondering why Yami had sounded like that._

"_Will you let me?" Yami asked and sighed. "Will you let me turn you?"_

_Yugi closed his eyes and sighed before answering that fatal question._

"_Yes, you can."_

_Yugi still had his eyes closed, waiting to feel Yami bite him, but instead he felt Yami's lips pressed against his own. Yami pulled him closer as the kiss got deeper, Yugi putting his arms around him. Yugi opened his mouth a little, their tongues engaging in battle, and for a brief second, Yugi's tongue ran over Yami's fangs that had come out unexpectedly._

_Yugi's tongue got cut from how sharp they were, and Yami could taste the blood, and it was amazing. Yami pulled away, the blood lust coming into his eyes._

"_I love you Yugi." Yami whispered to Yugi._

That was the last Yugi had remembered before getting bit and living his new life. His eyes had turned a bright red but his skin shade of pale hadn't changed at all. His fangs were small but they were pretty powerful, because he had to test them out on a regular human sadly.

"What does she need more Slayers for?" Yami asked, walking over to Yugi and standing in front of where he was sitting on the desk.

"We have that problem with those zombies still. She dispatches Slayers, so it could be for anything though." Yugi said as he put his arms around Yami's neck.

After Yugi had been turned, he came back and took over the APFH, and the previous Leader had been more than happy to hand it over to Yugi, with a little help from the Demonicia Clan.

Malik had been saved by them on the rooftop, and they had taken him into their care. When he came back to the Headquarters, they came with him, and had no problem helping Yugi take over the APFH.

Everything ran much more efficiently with Yugi as Leader, and he had even let his friends who weren't humans become Slayers, and that helped round up the rogue vampires and other things as well. The more Slayers, the more chance of them being successful.

"Ever since you took over this place, we've been so busy." Yami said, looking into Yugi's eyes that now matched his own. "We haven't had time for us."

Even after everything the two had been through, they still had yet to be intimate with each other. First it had been Yugi learning to control his new found powers, then it was finding their way back to the APFH, then it had been taking over the APFH, and now it was just running it on a daily basis. They had barely any free time.

"We could right here you know." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, sliding his hands up the sides of Yugi's thighs almost inches from his waist.

"But what if someone comes in?" Yugi asked shyly, a slight blush tinting his pale cheeks.

"What could they do?" Yami whispered and pressed their foreheads together, both of their eyes half closed, their breath mingling. His hands started to travel to the inside of Yugi's thighs. Yugi moaned a little as Yami's fingertips brushed over the bulge starting to form in his pants from the slight teasing. "I know you want it."

Yugi just smiled and moved his own hands down Yami's back, till they rested on the small of his back, pulling him closer, almost pulling them both over the desk.

"Watch that strength little one." Yami said with a smile.

"That's also why we can't do that here." Yugi said teasingly. "We may break the desk."

"I keep forgetting you're a vampire." Yami sighed. "It's only been what, three months, since I turned you?"

Yugi just smiled and pressed Yami's lips against his own, and Yami very willingly kissed him back, pushing him back on the desk, so Yami was bent over him and Yugi was pressed against the desk. Yami slipped his tongue in and Yugi didn't even try to see who would win. He already knew Yami would. He could feel Yami smile in the kiss as he explored his lover's mouth, not missing one part of it.

"I love you Yugi, my little Slayer." Yami whispered as he pulled away momentarily.

"I love you too Yami, my vampire." Yugi said as Yami picked him up, not letting their lips unlock until momentarily after they stepped into the elevator.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Well that is it!**

**Dark M.: Please review!**

**DM Girl: Thanks all of you for making this story my best! Don't forget to vote for the next puzzleshipping story on my profile!**


	17. Final Scene

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**MAJOR LEMON AHEAD ACT WITH CAUTION!**

**DM Girl: Okay! Okay! You all win! I'll write the lemon scene! This is the final scene EVER in this story!**

**Mahado: A slight warning… There will be one full out lemon scene and a look into another one for plot's sake. Full out is yaoi. Don't like, don't read.**

**Dark M.: Enjoy! You all wanted this!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Final Scene

Yami was carrying Yugi, Yugi's legs wrapped around him, all the way to the Leader section. It was where Yugi, Yami, and both Slayer Nova and Slayer Phoenix stayed at. They all had co-headed the takeover, so they made sure all of them got the same space as the previous leader had.

"I can't wait to get you back to that room, and make you mine." Yami said, locking lips with Yugi again before continuing to walk. They were almost down to the room when they stopped outside of Phoenix and Nova's room.

There was the sound of chains rattling coming from behind the door and moans coming from inside as well.

Yugi heard this with his heightened hearing skill as a vampire, and Yami did too, and they both had a curious look on their face.

"I wonder what's going on in there." Yugi said as he climbed off of Yami, and putting his ear up to the door, and Yami doing the same.

Now they could hear them even more clearly.

"My god baby you're so wet." They heard Nova say.

"Oh god Nova." They heard Phoenix moan out and the sound of chains rattling was heard again.

Yugi could see it in his mind. He could see Phoenix's wrists chained to that bed, and Nova claiming her with his mouth and anything else he could. She was his for the taking. Yugi felt his pants grow even tighter at the thought, wanting to bury himself deep inside her.

"Baby your fangs are showing." Yami said. Yugi hadn't known they had come out, made them go back in.

"Sorry." Yugi said and started to blush, bringing color to his pale face.

"You seem like you are enjoying this." Yami said, reaching out and taking a hold of the bulge in Yugi's pants. Yugi let out a moan at the touch.

"I could take you right out here in the hallway." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, Yami's fangs coming out and he brushed them against Yugi's neck right where he had bitten him before. "Right up against the wall or on the floor. Rough and hard."

"Take me back to the room. I don't need Phoenix or Nova coming out and finding us." Yugi said, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami smiled and picked Yugi up, carrying him a few feet back to their room and kicking open the door, shutting it behind him.

Yami pressed his lips against Yugi's, his fangs still out and brushing against Yugi's bottom lip. Yugi took it as he was asking for entrance and opened his mouth, letting his lover in.

They went over to the bed, not unlocking their lips, and fell on the bed, Yugi under Yami.

"Time to get some of this off." Yami said, parting to pull off Yugi's shirt, which was no problem at all.

Once he had gotten it off, he ran his tongue from his neck down, running it around one of his nipples and playing with the other, running his fangs over Yugi's skin around it while doing so.

Yugi moaned and he was getting uncomfortable in is pants and he could feel Yami's pressed up against his leg. Yami ran his tongue down Yugi's stomach and he finally reached his belt line, undoing the belt with ease.

Yami stopped before taking off Yugi's pants and pulled off his shirt, revealing his well-toned chest to Yugi. Yugi reached out and ran his hands along Yami's abs before reaching to undo his belt, brushing his hands over Yami's erection through his pants.

Yami couldn't take it anymore and ripped his own pants off before Yugi could take them off, freeing his hard member.

"You're so big." Yugi nearly whispered, thinking about how that would feel inside of him. Yugi took hold of it and began rubbing it, and he heard Yami moan.

Yugi sat up and leaned down, taking Yami in his mouth, running his tongue around the head and then moving his head up and down while sucking on it. He was super careful not to let his fangs come out, not wanting to accidently bite Yami.

"Oh god Yugi." Yami said, grabbing the back of Yugi's head and gripping his hair. "I'm close."

Yugi smiled and continued, Yami moaning out his name and coming hard in Yugi's mouth, Yugi swallowing it all. Yugi looked up at Yami, a small drop of the light liquid on the side of Yugi's mouth.

"Let's get you out of these now." Yami said, pulling Yugi's pants off and tossing them to the side, freeing Yugi. "Oh baby you look so sexy right now, and your all mine."

Yami started pumping Yugi's member, distracting Yugi as he inserted a finger in him. Yugi sucked in a breath at the feeling, and Yami kissed him, distracting him even more as he inserted another one in him, stretching him even further.

Yugi sucked in another breath as Yami did so, and finally the pain subsided and Yugi moaned against Yami's lips.

"I'm ready." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"I'm sure."

Yami reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, squirting some onto his hands and rubbing it on his member.

"Ready?" Yami asked, positioning himself.

"Ready." Yugi said.

Yami pushed into Yugi, slowly so he didn't hurt him. Yugi gasped at the fell and cringed from the pain. Yami leaned down and kissed him, trying to get him to relax. Yugi nodded, looking up at Yami, letting him know he was ready for him to move now.

Yami started moving in and out, first at a slow pace, and then started to pick up speed. Yugi moaned and held onto the sheets by the pure force of Yami moving back and forth. Yami slammed right into Yugi's sweet spot, causing him to grip harder and pull on the sheets and a loud moan escaping his mouth. There was a ripping sound as the sheets began to tear at the grip Yugi had on them.

"Oh god Yami!" Yugi cried out as Yami kept slamming into it.

Yami got great pleasure from the sound of Yugi calling out his name, and then reached down and started pumping Yugi's member.

"I'm close." Yugi managed to say between moans.

"Come on baby, come for me."

Yugi moaned out Yami's name as loud as he could, his eyes flying open and his fangs popping out, his fingers digging into the mattress, as his orgasm engulfed him, his sight going temporarily as all he saw was white.

Feeling Yugi's muscles clench around him, and his sweet juices squirting all over both of their stomachs, Yami came hard inside Yugi, his fingers digging into Yugi's sides, his own fangs coming out as he called out his lover's name.

Both collapsed, Yami on top of Yugi, and Yami reached out and pushed the hair out of Yugi's face that had fallen in it, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you Yugi, my slayer." Yami whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too Yami, my vampire." Yugi whispered, curling up against Yami and falling asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: Well that is it! I officially close this book! This was the last scene! The lemon everyone was waiting on!**

**Dark M.: Please Review!**

**Mahado: And if you like please favorite!**

**DM Girl: And don't forget about my new puzzleshipping story, Evil Angel. Laters. :)**


	18. Author's Note

**Slayer vs Killer**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yugi, brought up in a society of zombies, werewolves, and vampires, was trained to kill vampires on the Human Government's hit list. He wasn't as easy of prey as he seemed to a skillful vampire named Yami. Yugi was sent to track him down and Yami wants him to live for eternity like he can.**

**Yugi X Yami YAOI, Rated M to be safe.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Note

This is just a message from me :)

To all those that have followed this story, I am proud to announce that I have officially written a sequel called Eyes of the Killer.

It picks up a few weeks where the Epilogue left off.

The Final Scene (for those that have read it) does not tie in yet, but it is mentioned (well hinted).

And for those that have decided to think that "Slayer Phoenix and Yami are bound to be at each other's throats after what happened" have I got news for you!

Why don't you go check out Eyes of the Killer and see what I mean?

Thanks once more for those that have read this story and been dedicated readers/loyal followers :) You all are the reason it has continued to be one of my best yet, not only here on , but Wattpad as well :)


End file.
